Comment le conquerir en quelques mots
by crazysnape
Summary: En trouvant ce livre, Harry pense avoir ENFIN trouvé le moyen d'avoir ce dont il rêve...attention slash
1. Comment le conquerir en quelques mots?

**Disclamers :** le monde d'Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR

Pairing : cette fic est un Drago/ Harry donc si vous n'aimez pas n'aller pas plus loin...

Chapitre 1 : Comment le conquérir en quelques mots

Ça y est, je suis enfin décidé.

Cette année, je vais tenter le tout pour le tout, et partir à la conquête de l'élu de mon coeur...

J'ai nommé Drago Malfoy

Pour cela, j'ai reçu une aide précieuse en la personne de Dudley Dursley, mon cousin.

Comme quoi un Dudley, ça sert parfois !

Bon d'accord, il n'est pas au courant mais s'il n'avait pas acheté ce magnifique livre intitule :" Comment la conquérir en quelques mots", je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui je sais, sans le moindre doute que d'ici à Noël, grand maximum, mon Gogo d'amour et moi serrons LE couple le plus heureux de Poudlard...

Non du monde entier, non encore mieux de **l'UNIVERS** !

Attention, Drago j'arrive...

Acte I scène 1 : Le train

J'ai décidé de m'y mettre dès la montée dans train. J'ai déjà perdu cinq ans, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Aussi, après cinq minutes passées dans le compartiment avec Luna, Neville, Hermione et Ron, je me suis levé en disant :" Bon, je reviens, j'ai un truc a dire à Malfoy..."

J'ai oublié de préciser que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de séduire le Gogo de mon coeur à la sauvette, comme un voleur.

Je suis fière qu'il soit mon âme sœur !

Mais j'ai pas compris car ils ont tous éclaté de rire, comme si j'avais sorti la meilleur blague de l'année Je sais l'année vient de commencer mais quand même !.

C'est moche de se moquer des sentiments des autres.

Le pire, c'est que lorsque je leur ai raconté la super histoire de Paf le chien de l'oncle Vernon, celle qui m'a fait mourir de rire, et bien ils ont même pas souri. Rien pas même un petit frémissement de lèvres.

Ils sont bizarres cette année. Vraiment aucun humour.

Tiens, voila mon chouchou d'amour, et en plus il est tous seul,

Quelle chance !

_Vas y, Harry, tu peux le faire_.

" Tiens, Potter, Toujours en vie ?"

_Bon sang Harry dis quelque chose au lieu de le regarder d'un air béat, mais avant essuie toi. La bave aux coins des lèvres, c'est pas super sexy..._

"Qu'est –ce qui se passe le balafré ? On a perdu sa langue ?"

_Réfléchis Harry Réfléchis_, _il y a forcement une phrase dans le livre qui peut te servir._

_Réfléchis, Langue...langue...Langue : parler..._

_Parler... Parler... parler : _

Mais bien sure, je l'ai ! Et juste à temps puisqu'il commençait à partir.

" Malfoy ?"

Celui-ci se retourne et me jette son regard qui tue, mais qui moi me fait complètement fondre, vite mes sels je vais m'évanouir...

Respire profondément et...

ACTION.

Le rôle de ma vie. Je fais mine de chercher dans mes poches, consciencieusement

"T'avais quelque chose a me dire ou c'était juste pour le plaisir de prononcer mon superbe nom ?"

" En faite, je me demandais si t'avais ton numéro de téléphone comme j'ai perdu le mien..."

_Ça y est, je l'ai sorti. C'était dur, mais j'ai réussi. Je suis trop fort quand je veux_.

_Mais en voyant sa tête je me suis maudit_.

_Trop directe_.

_Vite, ou est le four ? Doby a raison ! Il faut se punir quand on fait une bêtise et celle la est_ '_ MONUMENTALE '_

Trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct, trop direct ...

Je me suis retourné et suis reparti vers mon compartiment sans avoir entendu mon chéri d'amour murmurer

" Un numéro de téléphone ? Qu'est ce que s'est ? Y va pas mieux l'Potter.»

Acte I scène 2 : Bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron m'a fait un super cadeau, mais il ne le sait pas.

Décidément le destin est vraiment avec moi. Dudley, Ron, que des cadeaux pour le petit Harry !

Et qu'est ce que tu dis de ça, hein Trelawney ?

Ce super- giga-maga-génial-cadeau, c'est qu'il a refusé le poste de préfet en chef.

Il a dit un truc grandiloquent ouhai , super, j'ai dit un mot de quatre syllabes ! du genre

" Moi vivant : je ne partagerais jamais rien avec un Malfoy !" Du coups, me voila à attendre devant le bureau du directeur avec mon dragon en sucre.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'une fois qu'on sera un couple tout les deux, je ne pourrai lui parler à Ron ?

Bon on verra, pour l'instant il y a plus important : C'est l'occasion, ou jamais de tenter quelque chose.

Huuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm... Concentration ...Huuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm

Éclair de génie.

"Malfoy ?"

" Non Potter j'ai pas de numéro de téléphone "

Il avait fait un petit détour pas la bibliothèque pour une recherche flash éclaire et avait trouve sa réponse section Moldu étagère M8 dans le livre " Vodafone, Orange et SFR : l'invasion a déjà commencé...'

"Non, c'est pas ça." La, j'ai pris mon petit air innocent qui marche à tous les coups, même avec MC Go.

"Je me disais juste que comme je suis nouveau pour le poste et tout, tu pourrais m'indiquer la direction de ta chambre ?'

_Oh Merlin ! Ça deuxième expression qui tue, celle avec le sourcil gauche qui se soulève et ses lèvres qui se fendent dans un demi-sourire._

_Rattrapez-moi je tombe..._

"Plait il ?"

" Ben oui, comme on la partage, faut bien que je sache où elle est ? " Petit sourire angélique

"T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais ! On est justement là pour que cette vielle chouette de...

" Rogue ?''

" Dumbledore nous explique tout ça! Vraiment désespérant.''

Acte I scène 3 : La suite

Root.

Le tableau les laissa passer. Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent découvrant leur future suite. Drago se dirigea directement vers les portes suivantes.

Harry continuait à rêver. Le livre, Ron, la suite, et même le mot de passe, décidément que de bon présage. Je suis sur la bonne voie.

Vite jette un coup d'oeil à la liste pendant qu'il n'est pas la.

Il passe la porte je la remet dans ma poche, puis le regardant je dis d'une voix rêveuse :

" Je dois être au paradis, je viens juste de voir passer un ange..."

_Si avec ça il ne craque pas, je fais une pause..._

Il me regarde tout existé et dit :

" Ah bon, où ça ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir si s'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de sexe..."

Je pousse alors un soupire de lassitude, décidément c'est pas gagné...

Acte I scène 4 : La chambre de Drago

_Bon, c'est vrai, j'avais dit que je ferais une pause mais avant je dois vraiimmenntt tenter celle la_.

Je frappe à sa porte. Il est 22h22, je suis en pyjamas or avec des serpents verts qui bougent dessus.

Encore un présage...

"Putain Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?"

" J'ai perdu mon doudou, et sans lui j'arrive pas a dormir : j'ai peur. Je peux dormir avec toi ? "

Mes yeux et mon coeur sont pleins d'espoir. J'ai une moue de petit chien triste, ça va marcher.

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte humm même comme ça il est beau, on en mangerai.

Il a secoué la tête et s'est levé.

_Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, Dis oui, stp, dis oui, dis oui ..._

Par Merlin il est nu sous son pyjama noir boutonné jusqu'aux oreilles et ses grosses chaussettes en laine vertes !

Il se dirige vers son armoire, y prend un objet se retourne, et me le lance... Un coeur rouge en peluche, puis retourne se coucher, en me tournant le dos.

_EUH, ça veut dire oui ou non ?_

Quand je lui pose la question, il lève sa magnifique main, si gracieuse et d'un blanc laiteux et me montre la porte.

_Ça doit être non.._

Si ça vous a plut, et que vous aimeriez une suite, dite moi ce que vous préféreriez a) Harry continu la conquête de son gogo d'amour ou b) avoir le point de vu de Drago.

Cliquez en bas à gauche et je me ferais un grand plaisir de vous l'envoyer


	2. Bizarre, Bizzare

Diclamers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers son eux la propriété de JKR.

.

**Nicolas:** Voila la suite. désolé mais les votes ont penché en faveur de Drago et sa vision de l'histoire. J'éspere que cela te plaira malgres tout,. mais le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Harry . Bonne lecture

**Aikopotter** : heureuse que cela t'es plu. voici la suite

**Melhuiwen **: Voila la suite Miss Mel, espérant que tu ries autant

**Lucida :** merci de m'avoir prévenu que s'était en double, maintenant, c'est tout corriger, magique ! Voila la suite bonne lecture

**LN :** Merci pour tes encouragements, en espérant que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre tout autant

.petite précision, les passages en italique sont les pensées de Drago, pendant les conversations

**Chapitre 2** bizarre, bizarre

Dieu que s'est bon !

Dernier soir au manoir, et pour la première fois de ma vie je suis heu-reux de le quitter.

Non, heureux n'est pas assez puissant pour exprimer ce que je ressens, disons plutôt que ma tête n'a rien à envier àla celle de Colin machin chose quand il voit Potter.

J'y pense, je vais enfin avoir du temps pour moi...,

Des loisirs...

Des conversations.

Enfin de vrai conversations ou je peux dire autre chose que _oui père_, _bien sur père_, _tout de suite père_...

Ah, ah, ah, j'ai cru devenir fou !

C'est moi qui viens d'ouvrir les yeux ou il dit énormément de conneries ?

Bonjour les vacances !

Je suis sur que je travaillerais moins a l'École, malgré Rogue et Mac Go, que je ne l'ai fait avec lui cet été.

Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir plus de cinq heures et retrouver ce teint de porcelaine qui m'a valu le prix de beauté dans Sorcier Jeune et Beau.

J'ai quand même eu de la chance qu'il ne l'apprenne pas sinon v'la ce que je me serai pris...

En même temps, y en a la dedans : j'ai pas donné mon vrai nom.

J'ai dit que je m'appelais Yoga Maldrof. Comme ça, ni vu ni connu...

Aaahhh, je vais enfin pouvoir toucher mon balai... Le monter, voler. Euphorie.

Euh ? Est-ce que je sais toujours comment on fait ? Ça fait deux mois quand même...

Après va il va venir se plaindre parce que je n'attrape pas le vif d'or et que c'est toujours Potter qui...

Ahhhh! Je vais retrouver Potter.

Mon passe temps favori.

L'emmerdage de Potter... est-ce le mot emmerdage existe ? Et puis en fait je m'en moque,

C'est **MON** hobby, je l'appelle comme je veux

Attention Potter j'arrive...

Acte I scène 1 : le train

Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi je voulais tant quitter le manoir ?

Ce train, c'est l'**horreur**!

Je viens a peine de renter dans le compartiment que je veux déjà ressortir.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que si mon père ne lit pas Sorcier Jeune et Beau et bien ce n'est pas le cas des Serpentards ici présent!

A peine ai-je posé mes magnifiques, délicates, petites, musclés et douces comme une peau de bébé, fesses sur la banquette que Pansy et Millisccent m'ont sautées dessus et secouées en poussant des cris stridents, avec dans une main une plume et dans l'autre, je vous le donne dans le mille ?

... le magazine !

"Drago, mais pourquoi tu ne mous l'as pas dit ?"

"Comment t'as fait pour être sélectionné ?''

'Je peux avoir un autographe ?"

" Imagine que t'es la première personne que je connaisse qui soit dans un journal... enfin si on excepte les connaissances Mangemorts de mes parents...mais la, c'est diffèrent, c'est TOI!".

On aurait pu croire que maintenant qu'elles étaient ensemble, elles allaient me lâcher un peu et bien faut croire que non.

Je prend le magasine et regarde la photo.

_C'est vrai que j'suis beau_..

Je les regarde toutes les deux, et lance un regard qui tue en disant :

" Est-ce que j'ai la tète d'un Yoga Maldrof ?"

" Mais Drago, c'est un hologramme! S'écris Millisccent fière d'avoir place un mot de plus de trois syllabes.

_La, j'avoue que j'ai pas compris_.

« Un hologramme ? » Osais-je demander.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais un crétin fini, puis m'explique d'un ton blasé

Eh bien, oui, tu sais quand tu mélanges les lettres d'un mot et t'en obtiens un autre !

_Là, ça y est, j'ai compris_.

Et comme il est de mon devoir de remonter le niveau d'intelligence des Serpentards, et Merlin sait que se n'est pas chose aisée, je me fais un devoir de lui expliquer :

Un hologramme est une image projetée et dotée de parole tandis qu'ANAGRAMME est un mot dont les lettres mélangées formes un autre mot.

O.K, dit Pansy, donc Yago Maldrof est un anagramme de ton nom.

Tout d'abord, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être stupide au point de vouloir avoir ma tète soit dans un tel torchon ?

_En vrai, oui mais je ne leur avouerai jamais_. Je m'appelle pas Potty j'fais ma star !Ensuite, si jamais par le plus grand des hasards, je l'avais fait, pourquoi ne pas donner mon vrai nom ? Il n'y a aucune honte a être beau!

Je me suis éclipsé discrètement, les laissant comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

L'année commence mal.

Peut être une petite amélioration à l'horizon, Potter,

_Vas-y Drago, défoule toi._

Tiens, Potter, Toujours en vie ?

_Silence_

_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

_Il est bizarre. On dirait qu'il bave._

_Il est presque sexy comme ça._

_Qu'est –ce que je raconte, reprends toi Drago_.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe le balafré ? On a perdu sa langue.

_Re-silence._

_Toujours aussi bizarre._

_Pas drôle._

Je recommence a marcher, lui tournant le dos...

"Malfoy"

_Tiens, l'a retrouvé sa voix_ _! Hourra_...je me retourne et lui fait mon regard qui tue, le numéro 1.

_Bah quoi, il manquerait plus qu'il sache que je suis heureux qu'il réponde_!

Encore plus bizarre, mon regard qui tue ne lui a rien fait. Il devrai reculer ou baisser les yeux... mais la rien,.ah si on dirait qu'il a les jambes qui flageolent !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il croit que j'ai que ça faire que de le regarder faire ses poches ?

"T'avais quelque chose a me dire ou c'était juste pour le plaisir de prononcer mon magnifique nom ?"

" En faite, je me demandais si t'avais ton numéro de téléphone comme j'ai perdu le mien..."

La, je pense que c'est moi qui dois avoir l'air bizarre, ou stupide selon le point de vue.

Est-ce que je lui dem...non il part.

" Un numéro de téléphone? C'est quoi ? Va pas mieux le Potter

Acte scène 2 : Bureau de Dumbledore.

Ça m'a trotté dans la tête tout le trajet.

_**C'EST QUOI UN TELEPHONE ?**_

J'ai essaye de mener une enquête, très distraitement, mais ça n'a rien donnée. J'ai glisse le mot Téléphone dans toute les conversations que j'ai eu et il n'y a eu aucun échos.

A croire qu'il a fait exprès pour me rendre fous.

Je déteste quand je sais pas !

Je suis sure qu'il sait que je déteste qu'on sache que je ne sais pas. Et pire, je sais qu'il l'as fait dans l'unique but que je sache qu'il savait quelque chose que je ne sais pas nda: o.k p'tit père tu peux nous la refaire au ralentis?.

Après mure réfection, il ne me reste que deux possibilités :

Soit Voldy a enfin réussi une action contre lui, bien que je ne sois pas au courant donc un truc de plus que je ne sais pas rrrh suite à quoi le Potter aurait alors pété un plomb et numéros de Téléphone n'existe que dans sa tête. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me prendrai la tête pour quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas résister a un petit sort!

Si je suis capable de résister, pourquoi pas lui ?

D'accord, Voldy n'a rien tenté contre moi, mais ça va arriver tôt ou tard.

Potter tu me déçois.

Ou alors c'est un truc Moldu.

Ce qui expliquerai pourquoi aucun des Serpentards de sang pur auxquels j'en ai parlé ne connaisse. J'ai hésité à partir à sa recherche et lui dire ;

_" A toi Potter, deux mots ! C'est quuuoooiiii un numéro de téléphone ?_

Mais un Malfoy ne fait jamais preuve de faiblesse.

Montrer mon ignorance ?

Face a Potter ?

Jamais.

C'est pourquoi je suis passé par la bibliothèque avant de me rendre dans le bureau du vieux fou.

Bizarre c'est Potter qui est la, ça devrai pas être Weasley ?

Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

C'est quand même une sacrée invention le téléphone. Un tel moyen de communication, et sans magie en plus. J'aurai jamais cru qu'un moldu soit assez intelligent pour ça.

Il y a bien Granger, mais comme elle passe son temps a vouloir montrer a tout le monde qu'elle n'a pas la tête vide je pensais que c'était nouveau pour elle, qu'elle l'avait reçut en même temps que ses pouvoirs.

Genre un don pour qu'elle comprenne quand les autres lui parlent.

Apparemment non.

Devrai peut-être étudier ça de plus prés

Qu'est –ce qui nous fait le Potter ?

Un caca nerveux. ? C'est possible.

Sourcils froncé, nez plissé. Corps crispé. Il serai pas en train de se...dégoûtant

Il est revenu a la normal, enfin la normal pour un Potter est-ce possible ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a finit.

Ah, ces Griffondors, aucune éducation.

"Malfoy ?"

_Bon, il me parle, dès l'instant qu'il ne s'approche pas, et surtout qu'il ne me touche pas, ça va._

_Profitons en pour glisser que je sais ce qu'est un téléphone_

. " Non Potter, j'ai pas de numéro de téléphone.. _Et toc , égalité !_

"Non, c'est pas ça." _c'est quoi cette tête de cul béni ?_

"Je me disais que comme je suis nouveau pour le poste et tous tu pourrais m'indiquer la direction de ta chambre?'

"Plait il ?" _il est où le piège ?_

" Ben oui, comme on la partage, faut bien que je sache ou elle est ? " _c'est quoi ce sourire faux-cul ?_

_Je le sens pas du tout. Diantre, et dire qu'il est préfet a la place de le belette_.

Est-ce une bonne chose ou pas ?

A approfondir, ils ont l'air aussi stupide l'un que l'autre.

Est-ce que je lui dit ? Oui.

Montrons lui que je sais quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas et que je sais qu'il ne sait pas et s**urtout** que c'est moi qui vais lui dire pour qu'il le sache a son tour. nda : toujours aussi clair !

"T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais !_ Si tant est que ce soit possible_. On est justement là pour que cette vielle chouette de...

" Rogue ?''

« _mauvaise pioche_ "Dumbledore nous explique tout ça ! Vraiment désespérant.''

Acte 1 scène 3 : La suite

Roots

Je me demande pourquoi il a choisi ce mot de passe, généralement ils ne sont pas innocents.

Complètement oublier cette histoire de mot de passe.

Je viens d'arriver dans la salle de bain.

Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis préfet. Je me demande ce que Crabbe et Goyles auraient fait dans un tel endroit, douche** plus** baignoire, cette dernière étant assez grande pour que je m'y allonge jambes et bras écartés. Ils ont déjà du mal et se souvenir qu'il faut se laver, ça aurai été du gâchis.

Je vais vers une première porte... beurk dégoûtant, c'est celle des Griffondors.

Comment je le sais : La couleur rouge me brûle la rétine. Vite deuxième porte.

Vert, argent, apaisant.

Lit a baldaquin, armoire, commode .rebeurk un tableau du vieux Goderic, ils ont du se planter de chambre, verrai ça plus tard.

Retournons dans la salle commune.

Il est encore en train de fouilles ses poches.

Décidément il a rien d'autre a faire !

" Je dois être au paradis, je viens juste de voir passer un ange..." dit il soudain.

" Ah bon, où ça ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir si s'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de sexe..."

Tiens, il soupire.

Mon dieu, il est blasé que je ne sache pas alors que lui SAIT si c'est un mythe ou une réalité.

Bon dès que l'occasion se pressente je vais a la bibliothèque..

Acte1 scène 4: La chambre de Darco

Il est 22 H 28 et je suis couché.

Je vais avoir mon comptant d'heure.

Merci Poudlard !

Drago le gosse beau est bientôt de retour!

Je m'enfonce un peu plus entre les draps.

Bonne nuit moi.

Bonheur.

22H30 Ça frappe a la porte

"Putain Potter qu'est-ce que tu veux **encore** ?" _je veux dormir moi !_

" J'ai perdu mon doudou, et sans lui j'arrive pas a dormir : j'ai peur. Je peux dormir avec toi ? "

Je dois avoir l'air bête.

Drago ferme ta bouche, et rentre tes yeux.

Un doudou ?

Il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

Discrètement je cache mon lion orange sous mon oreiller, c'est pas que j'ai honte mais je veux pas qu'il me le pique. Je l'ai depuis que j'ai six ans et je l'aime.

Je me suis levé, dirigé vers mon armoire et après réflexion y prend un coeur rouge en peluche, puis retourne me coucher, lui tournant le dos.

Et la, j'entends la phrase qui tue.

" EUH, ça veut dire oui ou non ?

_Calme toi Drago._

Je lève la main, lui montre la porte.

Il est 22H36.


	3. et ton pére !

Diclamers : je rappel que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers son eux la propriété de JKR.

Chapitre 3 : et ton père !

J'ouvre un œil.

L'autre.

Mets mes lunettes, sinon j'y vois rien.

Mon rêve n'en était pas un ! C'était la ré-a-lité, YOUPPPPIIII !

Je suis bien à Poudlard, je partage vraiment une suite avec mon Dragon d'amour.

Le paradis sur Terre.

Et le plus merveilleux, c'est que j'avance à grand pas dans sa conquête.

Si, si, c'est vrai.

Hier soir quand je lui ai demandé si pouvais dormir avec lui, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait hésité.

Bah, oui, pour quelle autre raison, serait-il resté la bouche ouverte aussi longtemps, si ce n'est parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à prononcer ce « oui » magique.

Et puis me donner un cœur était un message.

Il aurait pu me donné autre chose, comme le lion jaune qui était dans son lit.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il a même caché le lion, pour pas que je refuse son cœur en lui disant que le lion suffirait.

Et s'il a choisit de me donner ce cœur, c'était **surtout**, pour m'envoyer ce message.

_« Vas-y Harry ! Continue, tu es sur la bonne vois, la prochaine fois je te donne le vrai. » _

Tel était le vrai sens de son geste.

Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

J'avais dit que j'allais faire une pause, mais si je la fais alors qu'il m'a envoyé des signaux réponses, je perds toute l'avance que j'ai gagnée hier.

Conclusion : je continue.

Petit soupire de bonheur.

Allez, à la douche !

_Acte II scène 1_ : La salle de bain

Sifflotant gay-ment, je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

J'ai le cœur et l'esprit plein d'image de mon chéri d'amour.

Drago, dont les yeux se sont éclairés quand il m'a aperçu dans le train…

Drago, visitant notre nouveau chez nous, heureux comme un enfant…

Drago dans ses draps, serrant son doudou contre son cœur…

Drago, nu sous la douche….

Attends Harry, rembobine, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Drago nu sous la douche ?

Non, non, y a pas d'erreur, Drago est bien nu sous la douche !

Ça fait trois fois que je le dis mais en même temps, WOUA ! Il est vrament…

_« AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH ! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH , AH, AH, AH ,AH, AH ,AH, AH ! »_

Oups, je crois qu'il m'a vu, sortons

Vite, dans ma chambre !

Ouilest, ouilest, ouilest où il est ce PAPIER !

Ça y est je l'ai !

….doudou…déjà utilisé…téléphone aussi…

Trouvé!

Retour dans la salle commune.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre.

Et laisse place à mon gogo, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette.

Zut ! Il l'a mise autour de sa poitrine et elle le recouvre jusqu'à mi-cuisse !

Re zut.

Comme il a remis ses superbes chaussettes vertes qui montent jusqu'aux dessus des genoux je ne vois que dix centimètres de peaux entre la chaussette et la serviette.

Je lève mes yeux, pour voir sa tête et AH, Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ses cheveux ? Ils sont VERTS

J'suis bête, il les a enroulé dans une serviette.

C'était quoi ma phrase ?

« Dis Malfoy, ton père ? _Là, j'ai toute son attention_ Ton père il aurait pas été roi un jour ? Sinon, comment il a fait pour avoir une princesse telle que toi ?

Grand sourire.

_Ou que c'est bon, il m'a fait son regard qui tue._

_Continue Harry_ « je peux mourir heureux maintenant, car je viens juste de voir un bout de paradis… »

Re-sourire.

Oh, mais pourquoi il s'en va ?

Je devrai peut-être y aller un peu plus en douceur…

Acte II scène 2 : cour de Botanique

Je suis arrivé en Botanique dans les premiers.

Hermione est contente car elle est persuadée que c'est parce que je me mets à étudier sérieusement, Ron, lui, est dégoûté car on est deux à le traîner en cour maintenant.

En vrai, c'est parce qu'on partage le cours avec les Serpentards et que je ne veux pas rater l'entrée de mon DD d'amour.

Tiens le voilà !

Qu'il est beau avec…

_« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons commencé._ Dit le professeur Chourave.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les ' Méthaflores'. _Elle me saoule, si seulement elle ne parlait pas si fort et avec une voix si aigue…_

Quelqu'un peut il me dire ce que sont les 'Méthaflores' ?

Une mouche passe

Une autre.

« Miss Granger peut être ? »

Retour de la mouche.

« Non ?

Bon, les Méthafore, sont des fleurs dangereuses, voire même **mortelle… »**

_Tout le monde regarda la fleur avec une moue sceptique._

La fleur ressemble à un pissenlit qui aurait la force d'un coquelicot

« …même si elles n'en ont pas l'air.

Elles ont la propriété de transformer celui qui ne la cueille pas de la bonne manière, ou ne la tiens pas au bon endroit, en fleur à leur tour.

Il existe de une formule pour vous faire retrouver votre forme initiale, mais si vous êtes seul lors de votre cueillette, vous resterez fleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fane entraînant votre mort en même temps. »

Hermione leva la main et demanda _« _A quoi servent-elles ? »

« Elles servent dans la préparation de je n'sais plus quel Potion, mais vous demanderez au Pr Snape, après tout je ne suis pas Maître de Potion que je sache ! Bien mettez vous par deux, nous allons nous entraîner à la cueillette…Ah, j'allais oublier, un Serpentard avec un Griffondor, choisissez votre co-équipier. »

_Ça c'est intéressant._

Ni une ni deux, je me dirige vers mon Serpentard à moi,

_Bah, oui, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me le pique ! _

Et je lui demande gentiment.

« Bon Malfoy tu viens ?j'vais pas t'attende trois heures ! »

Et je l'ai doucement poussé dans un coin où il y avait deux fleurs.

Tout le monde nous a regardé avec de grands yeux.

Enfin M'a regardé avec de grands yeux.

« En tant que préfet il nous faut montré l'exemple ! »

_COMMENT JE SUIS TROP FORT POUR TROUVE DES EXCUSES !_

Toutes les équipes ne se sont faites aussi vite.

Il a fallut plus de 5 minutes à Neville et à Ron pour accepter d'être avec gorille 1 et gorille 2. (Crabbs et Goyles pour les intimes)

« À suis-je bête repris le professeur qui, décidément n'était pas elle non plus dans son état normal, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire !

Votre but est de trouvé comment prendre la fleur sans vous faire transformé. La formule pour vous faire revenir à votre état d'origine est « corpus veritas » . Bon courage »

Et elle est partie s'installer dans un coin de la serre, avec un livre.

J'ai regardé mon dragon avec amuuuur et j'ai dit

« Bon, Drago par quoi on commence ? »

_Oulalal, je l'ai appelé Drago qu'est-ce qui va dire ? _

_Rien._

_Il a rien dit, il s'est contenté de me regarder d'un air bizarre et a regardé la fleur._

_Il fait ça trop bien._

_J'aimerai qu'il me regarde comme ça… _

_Il la touche aussi, c'est pas juste._

_Je veux être une fleur, je veux être une fleur, je veux être CETTE fleur !_

« POTTER, tu vas travailler un jour ou tu comptes de contenter de me regarder faire ? »

« Je réfléchissais » à _ce que j'aimerai être à la place de la fleur, mais ça je ne l'ai pas dit_.

Il a soulevé un sourcil, puis et repartie vers sa fleur.

_Harry, il est temps que je te montre de quoi je suis capable_

_Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm concentration Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Dis-moi la fleur, est-ce que je peux te cueillir ?_

_A ma grande surprise, la fleur c'est tourné vers moi et a bougé sa tête ( ?), ses pétales en signe de consentement. _

Je l'ai regardé d'un peu plus prés et j'ai découvert que sa tige n'était pas tout lisse, il y avait des sortes de petites pattes, ou des mains. Il y en avait une centaine, puis une trou, ou il n'y avait qu'une simple tige, puis encore des pattes et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux racines.

Doucement j'ai pris la tige entre mes doigts. Je l'ai attrapé entre les différentes zones des pattes. Et je l'ai cueilli délicatement.

« J'AI REUSSI ! »

J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu qu'une bonne partie de la classe avait disparue, dont mon chéri d'amour.

A mes pieds, il y avait une rose blanche.

_Mon gogo d'amour était à mes pieds !_

_Quel merveilleux sentiment que de savoir que je peux le toucher !_

_Tout à l'heure je voulais être sa fleur, maintenant il est fleur et surtout il est entre mes mains !_

_J'aimerai bien le garder comme ça._

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! Qu'attendez vous pour faire revenir Mr Malfoy ! »

_Bon d'accord_

« Corpus veritas »

_Réapparition de mon dragon._

_Il est beau comme ça aussi._

Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai dis :

« Dis donc Malfoy, ton père, il a jamais été jardinier ? Ça expliquerait comme il a fait pour avoir une aussi belle fleur que toi ! »

Il m'a regardé méchamment, puis a vu que je tenais ma fleur dans la main « comment t'as fait ? »

Mon petit sourire qui fait craqué tout le monde.

Et… explication.

Acte II scène 3 : Salle commune des préfets.

Il est un peu plus des neuf heures et nous sommes dans la salle commune.

Nous sommes à la table, en train de faire nos devoirs.

Moi potions, enfin, j'essaie.

Lui métamorphose.

Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'il essaie de transformer un bouton en scarabée…et il a du mal.

Je me demande bien à quoi peux servir cette formule.

C'est vrai a-t-on souvent besoin d'un scarabée ?

Si c'était l'inverse je veux bien.

Imaginons que l'on aille à une mariage, arrivé devant l'église Ahhhh horreur, malheur, j'ai perdu mon bouton de manchette….C'est pas grave, y a un scarabée, je suis sauvé !

Mais dans ce sens là, j'vois pas.

« Potter, t'arrête de me regarder ! »

Oups, je m'était pas rendu compte que je le fixais. C'est tellement naturel que…

«Désolé»

Mais trois seconds plus tard j'étais reparti dans ma contemplation.( ouais, deuxième mot de quatre syllabes en deux jours, je suis trop fort ! vive moi ! ).

Mais c'est de sa faute si je le regarde, il n'a qu'à pas être si beau.

Ses yeux sont si…

« T'as un problème Potter ? »

Comme je le regardais sans comprendre je précise

« J' t'ai demander d'arrêter de me regarder ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute, je me demandais juste…ton père il a pas été voleur... _il pousse un soupire_ parce qu'il a bien fallu que quelqu'un vole les étoiles pour les mettre dans tes yeux..

C'est tellement beau comme phrase que j'en pleurerai presque….

« Putain Potter tu me soûles avec mon père, avant il était le sale Mangemort, ensuite roi, jardinier et maintenant voleur ! LÂCHE MOI AVEC MON PÈRE, il n'est pas là et ça fait des vacances ! »

Il est parti dans sa chambre.

Bon je croix que je vais allé me coucher aussi.

De toute façon j'ai besoin d'Hermione j' comprends rien à ce devoir.

Fin du chapitre, merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Qui veut ma mort ?

Diclaimers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Réponses aux Reviews :

Bonjours à tous, comment ça va ? Moi je vais bien je profite de mes vacances (désolé pour ce qui ne le sont pas mais dîtes vous que c'est pour bientôt, enfin je suppose...) et...bon j'arrête car je sais bien que c'est pas pour que je vous raconte ma vie que vous êtes là ! Alors place à la suite...

Résumé : Harry a décidé de partir à la conquête l'amour de sa vie...Drago Malfoy. Pour cela, il est aidé d'un petit livre qui selon le titre lui permettra de le conquérir en quelques mots...

Réponses aux reviews :

**Melhuiwen** : Comment ça " vieille tentative de drague", il y met tout ce qu'il a, le pauvre ! lol n'oublie pas que c'est pas de sa faute, non seulement il est pas très fute-fute, mais en plus il est mal conseillé ! mdr merci pour tes reviews, t'es là depuis le début, et ça me fait très plaisir. J'espères que ce chapitre te plaira aussi...

**Lucida** : contente que tu aimes et merci, voici donc notre ami Malfoy...Bonne lecture.

**Tatu** : merci, voilà la suite.

**Nath&Emma :** Que de compliments, j'ai les joues toutes rouges depuis deux jours ! mdr merci et bonne suite...

**Cordelune **: Merci, et ravie que ça te plaise. il est vrai que jusqu'ici Harry ne s'est pas montré des plus spirituels. Que penses-tu de Drago dans ce chapitre ?

**Emma :** Non, ce n'est pas abusé de demandé une suite, d'ailleurs, regard, la voilà !

Petit rappel : les pensées de Drago sont en _italique_ lorsqu'il parle avec quelqu'un.

Les paroles des autres personnages sont entre "..."

Chapitre 4 : qui veux ma mort ?

J'ouvre un œil.

L'autre.

M'étire comme un chat.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Six heures trente.

Chic alors ! Je vais avoir le temps de m'entraîner un peu.

Acte I scène 1 : la salle de bain

Je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bain.

Fais couler de l'eau dans la baignoire.

Vais chercher mon chronomètre.

Je me suis toujours demandé si je ne devrai pas écrire un livre sur la méthode d'entraiment du grand Yoga Maldrof, je suis sure que ça ferai un ca-rton !

C'est vrai je suis tellement beau et bien foutu que tout le monde voudrai me ressembler.

J'imagine trop bien. Mon magnifique visage en couverture faisant son sourire charmeur et des clins d'œil à la ronde…

On commence par les étirements. Avec les mains ont touche :

Tête, épaule et genoux, pied, genoux, pied.

Tête, épaule et genoux, pied, genoux, pied.

J'ai deux yeux, deux oreilles et un nez

Tête, épaule et genoux, pied, genoux, pied.

Tête, épaule et genoux, pied, genoux, pied… non, pas deux fois, c'est trop fatiguant.

Ce qui est bien c'est que ça ressemble à comme une chanson, mais c'est vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus fatiguant.

Allez, on continue.

Je mets mon costume de bain, jaune, avec une tête de canard sur le devant.

C'est pas ma faute, maman ne me voit pas grandir !

Moi j'aurai préféré celui avec Super-Tomate, parce que c'est mon héros préféré mais elle a pas voulut.

Soit disant le jaune canard me va mieux au teint.

Enfin, ce n'est pas grave.

Je poursuis mes préparations.

D'un coup de baguette je change la couleur de la pièce pour qu'elle soit bleue.

Et surtout un sort de musico plus tard, le cri des mouettes et le bruit des vagues, qui claquent contre les rochers, envahissent l'espace.

C'est parti mon kiki ! On commence par des longueurs.

1, 2, 3, 10, 22, 33, 69, 76, 99 et 100.

Ou, la, la, je suis cre-vé.

Elles font au moins 1 mètre chacune.

Ce qui veut dire que j'ai fait 100 mètres, Je suis vraiment trop fort !

Je prends mon chronomètre.

Et c'est parti !

Met la tête sous l'eau.

Ressorts, 23 seconds. Recommence 33 seconds.

Bon je vais m'arrêter là, il ne faut pas en faire trop d'un coup.

Étrennons la douche à présent.

Dieu qu'elle est grande.

J'ADOOOORE sentir l'eau couler le long de mon corps.

D'abord mes cheveux, mon cou, mes épaules fatiguées par les efforts qu'elles ont fournis, puis mes reins puis…

Bizarre j'ai l'étrange impression qu'on me regarde.

_« AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH ! AH, AH, AH, AH, AH , AH, AH, AH ,AH, AH ,AH, AH ! »_

Mais qu'est-ce qui fait là, lui.

Pourquoi il ne regarde avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux tout brillants !

Oups, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte, et surtout qu'on partageait les lieux.

Ouf, il est parti.

AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH ! Mais comment je vais faire pour sortir ?

Je n'ai que mes serviettes, mon pyjama, mon maillot de bain et mes chaussettes.

Que faire ?

Mettons nous en situation, puis-je sortir :

1) En pyjamas ? Non, on dit qu'on se mariera avec la personne qui vous voit en pyjamas.

Me marié avec Potter ? Beurk, hors de question.

2) Sortir en maillot de bain, impossible il ne verrai presque nu, et vu la tête qu'il avait tout à l'heure, il me sauterai dessus, comme un sauvage de Griffondor qu'il est.

Reste les serviettes.

Bon si j'en mets une à la taille et une qui tombe des épaules jusqu'à la taille ? J'en ai plus pour mes cheveux et ma grand-mère me tue si elle sait que je suis sortie de la salle de bain comme ça

(Une minute plus tard)

Avec les chaussettes remontées comme ça, il ne voit que mes genoux et mon cou.

Parfait.

A vos marques, prêt, partez !

J'ouvre la porte.

Comme prévu il est derrière, avec sa tête de cul béni.

Ne le regarde pas Drago, ne le regarde pas.

« Dis Malfoy, ton père ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon père_ il aurait pas été roi un jour ? _Quoi ?_ Sinon, comment il a fait pour avoir une princesse telle que toi ?

Il ne fout de moi, le c , j'ai la tête d'une princesse ?

Pour la peine, regard qui tu numéro 4 c'est-à-dire lèvres serrées, narines gonflées et yeux tout petit. Avec ça il va se taire !

« Je peux mourir heureux maintenant, car je viens juste de voir un bout de paradis… »

Bon, là c'est clair, il se moque de moi.

Part la tête haute Drago.

Acte II scène 2 Cour de Botanique

Mon dieu, on a cours de botanique avec les Griffondores !

Ca veut dire que je vais devoir supporter Potter pendant deux heures.

Déjà qu'il est avec nous en potion, en métamorphose et que je me le coltine comme co-locataire, il faut que je l'aie ici aussi.

J'arriverai jamais à le regarder.

Surtout après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

Tiens, chourave commence à parler.

_« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons commencé._ dit le professeur Chourave.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les ' Méthaflores'.

_Oh, non ! J'ai travaillé ça avec père pendant deux semaines et je me suis ennuyé comme dans un cour de BINNS à croire que je suis poursuivi, quelqu'un veut me mort !_

Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont les 'Méthaflores' ?

_Moi je sais mais pas question que je le dise, je n'écoute pas lalalala…_

« Miss Granger peut être ? »

_Comme par hasard, moi je sais mais c'est à madame je sais tout quand demande, vas-y montre nous une fois de plus que t'as un cerveau !_

« Non ?

_Tu me déçois, Granger _

Bon, les Méthafore, sont des fleurs dangereuses, voire même **mortelle…**

Tout le monde regarda la fleur avec une moue sceptique_, tient, il m'en n'a pas parlé de ça_

…même si elles n'en ont pas l'air.

Elles ont la propriété de transformer celui qui ne la cueille pas de la bonne manière, ou ne la tiens pas au bon endroit, en fleur à son tour.

Il existe de une formule pour vous faire retrouvé votre forme initiale, mais si vous êtes seul lors de votre cueillette, vous resterez fleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fane entraînant votre mort en même temps. »

_Retour de Miss cervelle_ _« _A quoi servent-elles ?_ »_

_« Elles servent dans la préparation de je n'sais plus quel Potion, mais vous demanderez au Pr Snape, après tout je ne suis pas Maître de Potion que je sache !_

_Bien mettez vous par deux, nous allons nous entraîner à la cueillette…Ah, j'allais oublier, un Serpentard avec un_ _Griffondor, choisissez votre co-équipier. » _

_Oh, non, y a Potter, qu'arrive, ignore le il changera peut-être de direction, vite vers Londubat, il est pas mauvais en botanique…trop tard._

« Bon Malfoy tu viens j'vais pas t'attendre trois heures ! »

Non, non, je veux pas mais les mot ne sont pas sortie

Arrête de me pousser !

Je lui fais les gros yeux pour qu'il me lâche mais ça ne marche pas ;

« En tant que préfet il nous faut montrer l'exemple ! »

_Merde, je peux rien dire a ça !_

Toutes les équipes ne se sont faites aussi facilement.

Il a fallut plus de 5 minutes à Londubas pour se mettre avec ce crétin de Crabbe, logique il va faire baissé sa note, mais pour le crétin de rouquin, je sais pas pourquoi il a hésité il est aussi nul que Goyles.

« A suis-je bête, repris le professeur qui, décidément n'était pas elle non plus dans son état normal, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire !

Votre but est de trouvé comment prendre la fleur sans vous faire transformé. La formule pour vous faire revenir a état d'origine est « corpus veritas ». Bon courage »

Et elle est partie s'installer dans un coin de la serre, avec un livre.

Je regarde mon….partenaire et il me demande

« Bon, Drago par quoi on commence ? »

_Comment il m'a appelé l ? Drago, mais pour qui il se prend ? Ça sonne bien dans sa bouche, ça parait plus doux, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

_Au boulot, Drago,_

_J'suis trop fort ça rime !_

_Regarde la fleur._

_J'arrive pas à me concentré, mais je suis as le seul…._

« POTTER, tu vas travaillé un jour ou tu compte de contenter de me regarder faire ? »

« Je réfléchissais _» parce que tu sais faire ça ?_

_Le fleur ne ressemble en rien à celle que mon père m'a montré._

_Avec quoi il m'a pris la tête, si ce n'était pas les Méteflore ? _

_L'autre ressemblait à une branche de lilas._

_Je suis sur que c'en était._

_Deux minutes plus tard._

« J'AI REUSSI ! »

_Pourquoi j 'ai pas réfléchis avant de touché cette SALETE DE FLEUR !_

_Je me suis transformé en fleur._

_ET LE PIRE C'EST QUE JE DOIS COMPTER SUR L' AUTRE CRÉTIN POUR ME SAUVER !_

_ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER ET REND MOI MON CORPS. ET QU'CA SAUTE !_

« MONSIEUR POTTER !Qu'attendez vous pour faire revenir Mr Malfoy ! »

_Enfin un peu de considération._

« Corpus veritas »

_Je bouge mes doigts, dix, c'est bon , ma tête,…_

« Dis donc Malfoy, ton père, il a jamais été jardinier ? De _quoi il parle ?_ Ça expliquerait comme il a fait pour avoir une aussi belle fleur que toi ! »

Minerve, minerve, il va me LÂCHER avec mon père ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à la main « comment t'as fait ? »

Il n'est peut-être pas si bête tout compte fait…

Acte II scène 3 : Salle commun des préfets

Bon la journée est presque finie, et c'est pas trop tôt.

Me reste plus qu'à maîtriser le sortilège de Mc Gonnagal.

Il est super dure et en plus il sert à rien.

Ils ont dû se donner le mot aujourd'hui.

D'abord Chourave et ses Metaflores, puis Binns et … tout ses cours…Mc Gonnagall et « comment transformé un bouton en scarabée ! Et même Rogue s'y est mit.

C'était mon dernière espoir d'être dans une vrai école, où on apprends de vrai chose et là il nous fait quoi ? Une potion éléphant qui comme son nom l'indique transforme en éléphant pendant une heure.

A QUOI CA SERT TOUT CA ? SUIS-JE DANS LA TROISIEME DIMENSION ! POURQUOI POTTER ME REGARDE ENCORE !

« Potter, t'arrête de me regarder ! »

« Désolé »

Et c'est reparti

« T'as un problème Potter ? »

J'avais jamais remarqué comme il pouvait ressemblé à Crabb, quand il faisait ça tête de celui qui comprend pas.

C'est peut-être juste une expression commune de tous les abrutis.

« j' t'ai demandé d'arrêter de me regarder ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute, je me demandais juste…ton père il a pas été voleur, _il me saoul_ parce qu'il a bien fallu que quelqu'un vole les étoiles pour les mettre dans tes yeux..

_Minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve, minerve,_

_Calme toi calme toi, non, cette fois ça explose_

« Putain Potter tu me soûles avec mon père, avant il était le sale Mange mort, ensuite roi, jardinier et maintenant voleur ! LÂCHE MOI AVEC MON PÈRE, il

est pas là et ça fait des vacances ! »

Cette fois je pars, sinon je vais le frapper.

Ton père par ci, ton père par là…gna gna gna, gna gna gna, et en plus je ne suis pas allé à la bibliothèque, et je ne sais toujours pas pour les anges, alors que lui il SAIT.

Bon je vais me coucher.

Note pour demain, aller voir Pomfresh et lui demandé une potion calmante, sinon je passe pas l'année…


	5. Et ça continu encore et encore

Diclamers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à envoyer ce nouveau chapitre. . . Ai-je ne excuse ? Plusieurs même, alors tout d'abord j'ai eu la flemme, ensuite ...? Ah oui j'ai écris une autre fic... et puis quoi encore ? À oui, je suis sans ordi depuis début août...mais bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

Acte III scène 3

Pvo Harry.

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, et après y avoir réfléchis une partie de la nuit, je n'ai toujours pas compris.

Pourquoi mon Drago s'est-il énervé ?

C'est vrai, moi à sa place j'aurai été le plus heureux des hommes !

Qu'y a-t-il de mieux dans la vie que de recevoir des compliments de la part d'un beau jeune homme.

C'est de moi dont je parle, mais en même temps, c'est vrai que je suis pas mal. Si je n'étais pas moi, je me draguerai !

Je ferai bien de me lever, avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir le voir encore une fois sous la douche !

Mince alors, il a fermé la porte ! Bon, c'est pas grave je vais attendre dans la salle commune.

Le voici.

Toujours aussi beau…

"Dis moi Drago, ton deuxième prénom, ce serait pas Gillette ?"

Oh, il me regarde.

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu es la perfection au masculin…"

"La ferme. Potter !"

"Non, mon nom c'est Harry. Harry c'est facile, cinq lettres, cinq lettres comme Drago, comme AMOUR !"

Il me regarda encore, je suis sûr qu'il a compris. Bientôt il va me tomber dans les bras.

Acte III scène 2

Je suis à la table du petit déjeuné, je bois un verre de jus de carotte, c'est meilleur que le jus de céleris, et le jus de citrouille, j'en peux plus.

Je me suis assis de façon à voir mon chéri d'amour, et je discute avec Seamus. Il me raconte ses vacances. Elles ont l'aire d'avoir été aussi géniales que les miennes ont été merdiques.

Soudain, je capte un morceau qui m'intéresse.

Tiens, tiens, tiens, voilà qui peut servir.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Pvo Drago.

Que ça fait du bien, une matinée presque tranquille. Enfin si on oublie l'épisode de ce matin. J'ai l'impression qu'il me fait du rentre dedans…

Nan, je dois me tromper… c'est sa manière de me rendre la vie impossible.

J'ai bien compris que son but était de me rendre fou, mais il n'y arrivera pas. J'ai ma potion calmante.

Merci Ponfresh !

Tiens un hibou, et ce n'est pas à Hiboux Malfoy.

Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, père à mit un collier avec un M en argent à chacun de ses hiboux.

Je lis… oh mais qu'est ce que c'est…

« Voici cinq ans déjà que nous pensons d'accord ;  
Que notre ardeur claire et belle vainc l'habitude,  
Mégère à lourde voix, dont les lentes mains rudes  
Usent la haine la plus tenace et la plus forte.

Je te regarde, et tous les jours je te découvre,  
Tant est intime ou ta douceur ou ta fierté :  
Le temps, certes, éclaircit mes yeux de ta beauté,  
Mais exalte ton coeur dont le fond d'or s'entre ouvre » (1)

Un ami qui te veux du bien.

Qui a écrit ça ? J'ai beau regardé autour de moi, personne ne me regarde. C'est trop beau… Ou lala, je vais pleurer, vite Drago sort.

Ça m'a trotté dans la tête toute la journée, à qui j'ai bien pu inspiré d'aussi belle parole ?

J'en ai même oublié d'aller à la bibliothèque pour continuer mes recherches sur les anges…

C'est l'heure du dîné et je suis toujours incapable de dire le moindre mot…Celui qui m'envoyé ça à réussi un coup de maître : faire taire Drago Malfoy pendant prés de huit heure…

Drago réveille toi et dis un truc méchant. Oh, non, un autre hiboux….en même temps, j'ai hâte…qu'est il écrt ?

« Viens avec moi, là bas dans la prairie,  
Toi dont le coeur est pur ;  
Viens avec moi chercher la rêverie  
Sous ce beau ciel d'azur.  
Jeune homme aux yeux gris, oui, bien plus que moi-même,  
O ! Je t'aime, je t'aime. » (2)

Un ami qui te veux du bien

Oh mon dieu, que c'est beau. C'est sûrement un Serdaigle, je vois mal un Serpentard, ou un Poufsoufle écrire ça…un Griffndor ?…Je ris…

Vite, envoyons lui un message avant que le Hiboux ne parte.

Réfléchis, réfléchis…soyons simple et directe : Qui es tu ?

Voilà.

Je l'accroche à sa patte.

Voilà.

Il s'envole. Voilà.

Où est-ce qu'il va ? A gauche…voilà

Je l'ai perdu…voilà…et merde, je l'ai perdu !

Bon et bien j'ai plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

C'est incroyable. Depuis qu'on s'est croisé ce matin je n'ai pas vu Potter. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais ça m'étonne…Surtout que j'ai réussi à me coucher sans qu'il me sorte une de ses phrases stupides.

J'ai hâte d'être demain.

J'ai réussi à dormir, mais j'ai quand même eut du mal. Il est 7 heure 13. Vite, c'est bientôt l'heure du courier.

7heure 35, j'entre dans la grande salle et me dirige vers ma table.

Ils m'énervent tous à me demander si je vais bien ! J'ai pas parlé depuis hier midi ? ET ALORS ! Je fais ce que je veux quand même !

Je m'assoie, et commence à manger en distribuant des regards qui tuent à toute la table. A tel point que personne ne me parle. TANT MIEUX !

Oh, voici mon hibou.

J'ouvre sans hâte : un Malfoy ne montre jamais d'impatience.

QUOI ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

DE OC MEBSOEH ?

BNF Ke ZSON NO OCMKVSOB NE WBKXN RKV V

CKWONS 9h

Un ami qui te veux du bien.

Indice : AvoCAt

Nous avons dont affaire à quelqu'un de joueur ? Et bien jouons !


	6. indice:AvoCAt

Diclamers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

N/A : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Vous avez dû penser que j'avais abandonné, mais je peux vous assurer que non. Le fait est que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Je ne n'arrive pas à retrouver la couleur de l'histoire...je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si j'ai réussi. Mais bon j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Réponses aux reviews :

Melhuiwen : merci pour la review, je suis désolée, car comme tu vois la suite n'est pas venue rapidement...8 mois... merlin que j'ai honte, enfin j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'histoire entre-temps et que le chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Ariane5 : merci, et comme tu vois, Harry on ne le vois pas pour l'instant...

Bins : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

Lemoncurd : Mercis pour les reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise... Le doudou, est il est vrai un grand moment, surtout d'incompréhension entre les deux... et comme tu vois, je n'ai pas laissé en plan, c'est juste que c'est un peu dure d'écrire... ciao !

Procne Aesoris : Mais non, miss, ne t'arrête de dire que tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir à moi ! Si, si, je t'assure ! Un cerveau en or ? J'en suis toute rouge, mais je dois dire que le tien est assez fort aussi, surtout vu les petites merveilles que tu nous fais. Je suis tout à fais d'accord avec toi, mettre Harry avec une fille... beurk avec Cho, on sait que ça ne se fera pas, il me semble que JKR l'a dit quand à Ginny, pour moi elle est comme une soeur : alors j'aime pas. Bon après si il est avec Luna.. Pourquoi pas ? Bye

Sahada : c'est vrai que le Harry du début est bizarre, même pour moi, je l'avoue. Mais le but de la fic était à la base de caser toutes les petites phrases de drague ringardes à souhait, et un Harry relativement normal ne les aurait pas dites. Je t'enverrai si un mail si tu veux mais je sais que tu as l'alerte Auteur maintenant. Bisous miss

Loryah : Coucou miss contente que ça te plaise, non, je n'avais pas abandonné, juste beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite. Pour le gogo d'amour, j'ai eu du mal à le trouvé (je voulais un nouveau surnom ridicule et c'est dure, il y en a déjà beaucoup...) alors je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. Pour le passage, que tu n'as pas compris, c'est un moyen d'obtenir le numéro de téléphone de Drago. Style j'ai pas mon numéro de téléphone mais donne moi le tien que je t'appelle plus tard. Je ne sais pas si c'est plus clair. Bisous miss.

Heswidg : la suite, la voici, désolée pour l'attente. Je suis vraiment très honoré que tu me mettes égalité avec Umbre77 car elle écris vraiment très bien. Merci.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 6 : Indice : AvoCAt

Pvo Drago.

_Jeudi matin. _

Indice : AvoCAt

Ce petit mot est horrible.

Indice, ça veut dire qu'avec ÇA je suis sensé trouver?

Et bien ça marche pas. Je trouve pas et ça m'énerve.

Ça m'énerve parce que cet indice est horrible. Voilà, je l'ai dis, il est _horrible_.

J'avais dis que cet « ami qui me veut du bien » était joueur, et bien je retire !

Il n'est pas joueur, il est diabolique.

Depuis que j'ai reçu sa lettre, son contenu refuse de quitter ma tête. Il reste coincé dans mon crâne comme le mot « cafard » sur le front de Marietta Edgecombe.

C'est un peu comme quand vous entendez une chanson que vous détestez : vous pouvez êtes sûr qu'elle vous rentre dans le crâne et n'en ressort plus...

Et fait, non.

C'est pire que ça, parce que Pansy a chanté « le p'tit mouvement de baguette » De Prilotney, et elle n'est pas resté.

J'ai même tenté de me la faire rentrer de force en la chantant, VO-LON-TAI-RE-MENT (ce qui montre mon désespoir !)

« Le petit mouvement de baguette,  
Que l'on fait pour que ça tourne à la fête  
C'est comme la bombabousse  
Que me lance mon ennemie le soir  
Cette petite, petite chansonnette  
Qui s'étend et qui s'entête  
C'est la vie qui te tiens  
Même si tu as du chagrin » ( sur l'air du petit bonhomme en mousse pour ceux qui connaisse !)(1)

Et bien niet. Que dalle, nada.

Indice : AvoCAt, est toujours là.

Le pire, c'est qu'à cause de cette indice que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et ça iiinnnerve euh...j'ai déjà dis que j'aimais pas ne pas savoir ? Je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer en potion.

Résultat : ma potion a raté.

Je répète : moi Drago Malfoy Ex-Futur-Grand-Maître-de-Potion, j'ai raté une potion.

_Petite note personnelle : trouver un nouveau futur métier._

J'ai fait brûler ma potion de protection contre le feu.

Impensable.

Inimaginable.

Et comble de l'ironie, j'ai raté une potion que Londubat a réussit. (Sa première en trois ans.)

J'ai honte.

Très honte.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que grâce à ça j'ai été nominé pour le last Potion master prize de l'année.

J'aime les nominations.

J'aime être reconnu pour ce que je suis : le meilleur quelque soit la catégorie.

Même dans l'échec, je suis le meilleur. Je suis LE MEILLEUR DU PIRE pour la catégorie des mauvaises potions de protection contre le feu.(2)

Je suis trop fort.

Indice : AvoCAt.

Et mer c'est de retour.

C'est toujours comme ça.

Au moment précis où je pense avoir réussit à me débarrasser de cette énigme, elle revient en force.

C'est parfois assez désagréable, voire même gênant.

Exemple : ce matin, quand Blaise m'a demandé si j'avais bien dormi, je lui ai répondu « oui très bien merci, mais tout le monde sait que AvoCat » et il m'a regardé bizarrement.

Ce qui est normal.

J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Peut-être que je le suis...

_Jeudi après-midi_.

Je sais !

Je sais où va l'indice.

Je précise : je n'ai pas dis que je savais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je sais juste dans quelle direction il va.

C'est déjà un grand pas.

Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, parce que je suis très fort bien sur !

J'ai compris pendant le cours d'Arithmancie.

Quelque chose du genre : Si x 2 et Y 4 que vaut z dans : x+y+z 12. Alors Indice AvoCAt est aussi une équivalence.

La question est bien sure : quelle sorte d'équivalence ? ... J'ai un peu peur de ne pas trouver.

Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Et bien j'ai l'impression que c'est un rendez vous.

C'est vrai c'est écrit : 9h.

Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

Imaginons que le rendez vous soit demain matin, je n'y serais pas... je ne reverrais plus mon super poète... je ne veux pas ne plus le voir, je l'aim-eu bien moi !

Enfin je l'aime bien quand il ne m'envoie pas des messages bizarres que je ne comprends pas.

Je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Ça me prend tellement la tête que j'en ai oublié d'allez faire mes recherches sur les anges.

Encore une chose que quelqu'un sait et pas moi.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ça fait du bien.

Évitez de penser au fait que Potter sache des choses que je ne sais pas.

En parlant de Potter, je me demande où il est celui là.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé d'un truc bizarre.

Une compagnie d'enectiricité je crois. Quelle était sa phrase déjà ?

Ah, oui !

Il m'a dis que la compagnie d'énéctricité me cherchait parce que j'étais énéctrifiant.

J'ai rien compris.

Une fois de plus.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a remarqué que je ne comprenais pas, et qu'il a secoué la tête en signe de déception.

Je le déteste !

Faut que je pense à m'acheter un petit carnet pour noter toutes les recherches que je dois faire.

C'est horrible il y en a de plus en plus.

Les anges, la compagnie énécticité, approfondir le téléphone, et surtout AvoCAt.

Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Leur stupidité me remettra d'aplomb.

C'est génial d'être entouré de crétin. Comme ça votre intelligence est reconnue.

_Une demi-heure plus tard_.

Ô merlin j'ai honte.

Merlin je me sens mal.

Je suis vraiment rouge de honte.

Je sens mes joues rougissent rien qu'au souvenir de ce qui vient de se passer.

Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je sens que je vais mourir. Si je ne meure pas naturellement, je vais tenter de m'auto-Avada Kedevraisé.

Où est ma baguette ?

Salut Drago.

_C'est qui ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ..._

Potter.

Non rappelle toi, pour toi c'est Harry, Harry cinq lettre comme dans...

Oui c'est bon je sais, comme dans Drago, Mais tu vois, dans Potter il y a six lettres aussi, comme dans Malfoy et surtout comme dans Dégage.

_Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi il sourit ? Pourquoi il ne comprend pas qu'il ne m'amuse pas ? Je veux qu'il parte, je veux vraiment qu'il parte avant qu'il voie que je suis tout rouge._

_D'ailleurs, les Malfoys ne rougissent pas. Leur pigmentation n'est pas faite pour. Les Malfoys ont une peaux, pale et pure, les Malfoys sont..._

Tu sais Drago, tu es si chaud, que tu dois être la véritable raison du réchauffement de la planète !

Merlin que je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, est-ce que j'ai déjà dis que je le détestais ? Non parce que, sérieusement je le déteste !

Je vais l'ignorer et aller dans ma chambre, ça vaudra mieux.

Faut que je prenne ma dose de potion calmante.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, **après** la potion_

Pourquoi m'étais je énervé déjà ?

Potter...

Mais avant Potter, il y avait eu autre chose... puisque Potter c'était moqué de mes « rougeurs » que normalement, les Malfoys, n'ont pas.

Et là, horreur ! Tout m'était revenu en pleine face.

_Flash back_

J'étais arrivé dans la salle commune des Serpentards très confiant, et j'avais rejoint Pansy, Millicent, Grabbs et Goyles qui discutaient dans un coin.

Millie, arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison !

Non t'as tord.

J'ai raison.

T'as tord.

J'ai raison.

_Rectification : Pansy et Millicent se chamaillent, les deux autre tentent de suivre, et à voir leurs têtes, c'est pas gagné !_

_Je m'étais assis, me demandant quel était le sujet, potions avancés, sortilège niveau 9... Et avant que je n'ai pu savoir j'ai entendu :_

Mais qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Drago ? Pas vrai c'est moi qui ai raison ?

La voix sure aigue de Pansy m'avait fait mal au tympan. Et une intéressante question me perturbait :

_POURQUOI ÉTAIS JE VENU Là ? Ah, oui... oublier Mon AvoCat, l'énécticité et..._

Bon tentons de nous intéresser au sujet car **tou**t est mieux que mon AvoCat.

« Plaît-il ? »

_J'adore cette phrase, ça fait vraiment comme si je m'abaissais à me mettre à leur niveau pour parler. J'adore !_

Tu pourrais suivre ! Avait râlé Millicent.

_J'ignore complètement son intervention. C'est vrai quoi, comment veut-elle que je suive alors que j'étais pas là ?_

_Crétine._

Je disais que le taffetas mauve n'était ab-so-lu-ment plus à la mode, maintenant c'est le bleu.

J'ai regardé Pansy.

Déçu.

Où étaient mes rêves de débats sur la potion Maxiuscervus, prévus pour Crabbes ?

Dois je vraiment répondre à ça ?

Soupire.

Re-soupire.

Comme je l'ai déjà dis (Et Zeus sait que je n'aime pas me répéter), il est de mon devoir de remonter le niveau d'intelligence des Serpentards.

De leur donner un semblant de culture personnelle.

à vrai dire, Pansy dans un sens tu n'as pas tord. Le taffetas mauve n'est plus à la mode (on ignore aimablement le 'tralalalalère » de la Serpentarde) mais ce n'est pas le bleu non plus. C'est l'AvoCAt.

...? dit Pansy

... ? Dit Millicent à son tour.

... ? L'interrompt Crabbes.

_Saperlipopette ! Est-ce que je viens de dire l'AvoCAt ? Mais pourquoi il est ressortit ? Je voulais dire vert amande, pourquoi j'ai dit AvoCAt ? Pourquoi, POURQUOI, POURQUOI ?_

AvoCAt, comme BvoL, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Goyles perplexe.

Ma mâchoire s'étale lamentablement sur le sol, mes yeux sortent de leurs orbites... Vite Drago reprends toi... ne le laisse pas savoir qu'il t'as appris quelque chose. Merlin, Goyles a trouvé la réponse à l'énigme.

Reprend un visage de glace.

Mais non crétin s'écrit Crabbes, il parle de la couleur de l'avocat, le légume !

Je saute sur l'occasion pour faire une sortie Roguien (si,si, ça existe !).

C'est un fruit le coupais-je, pas un légume. Je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos conversations hautement intellectuelles.

_J'adore dire des mots de plus de trois syllabes._

_In-te-llec-tu-elle._

_Il va leur falloir au moins trois heures pour en comprendre le sens._

_Je suis trop fort_.

Seulement voila.

Dés que j'ai passés la porte tout m'est retombé sur les épaules.

Goyles, le plus crétin de tous les Serpentards, a réussi.

Mais où va le monde, d'abord Longdubat qui réussit une potion que j'ai raté, Goyle qui résout l'énigme, et quoi après Potter qui a de la culture ?

Euh... peut-être pas non, faut pas exagérer.

Il n'empêche que Goyles a résolu l'énigme en deux secondes alors qu'elle m'obsède depuis trois jours.

**Fin du flash back.**

La question est toujours là : Je me tue tout de suite ou j'attend un peu ?

Après réfection, j'attends un peu.

Pourquoi ?

1° L'auto-Avada Kedevraisation, n'est pas une bonne idée. D'après mes sources, ça fait mal, et je ne veux pas mourir en ayant mal.

J'aime pas avoir mal.

2° Je ne veux pas mourir sans savoir, pour les anges, ou l'énéctricité, et qui a envoyé ces supers poèmes trop beaux.

3° Je veux **vraiment** savoir qui a envoyé les poèmes. (D'ailleurs j'en ai reçu un nouveau ce matin, faut que je le relise.)

4° Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là à parler tous seul au lieu de me mettre à déchiffrer tout ça ?

Je marche lentement, je prend un parchemin, une plume, et c'est partit mon kiki... euh on oublie la dernière partie.

Je fais un petit tableau...

K l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a b c d e f g h i j A b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y x 

Voilà.

DE OC MEBSOEH ?

Su es burieux ?

_Non_

Tu es curieux? _Là c'est mieux, même si c'est faux, un Malfoy n'est pas curieux, jamais, il sait tout... enfin presque..._

BNF : RDV. _Ça c'est simple_

Ke : Aj ? _Hein ? Ah, non Au_

ZSON : pied. _Suis trop fort !_

NO : de. _Je maîtrise, grave_

OCMKVSOB : escalier _allez plus vite petite Drago, tu peux le faire... bien sûr que tu peux le faire, t'es le meilleur !_

NE : du

WBKXN grand

RKVV : Hall

CKWONS 9h : Samedi 9h

Récapitulons :

Tu es curieux?

RDV au pied de l'escalier du grand Hall

Samedi 9h

Un ami qui te veux du bien

Indice : AvoCAt

Indice AvoCAt ça y est j'ai réussi, je suis **trop** fort !

Qui s'est le meilleur ? C'est moi !

Qui c'est le plus beau ? C'est Drago !

Et ça c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. C'est mon poète inconnu. Celui qui me veut du bien.

Je ressors de ma poche un parchemin plier et quatre et je le lis.

Je t'ai aimé, toujours je t'aime  
Tu es, ma joie... mon poème  
Mon illusion... mon bourreau  
Ma destinée, mon rêve le plus beau. (3)

Un ami qui te veux du bien

Je suis son rêve le plus beau !

Je l'ai déjà lu cent vingt trois fois depuis ce matin, mais je ne m'en lasse pas.

C'est si beau et en plus c'est pour moi !

Par contre je me demande pourquoi il dit mon bourreau ?

Je lui fais du mal ? Peut-être, mais en tout cas je fais pas exprès, juré !

Un ami qui te veux du bien.

Un ami.

Pas de « e ».

C'est un garçon.

C'est n'est bien évidement pas une découverte, je l'ai vu tout de suite... enfin presque...on va dire au troisième poème parce qu'il m'a fallut le temps de surpasser le choc.

Oui, le choc.

Qui n'aurait pas été troublé par d'aussi beau poème... des poèmes pour moi ! Rien que pour moi ! YES !

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à mon poète.

Car contrairement aux autres personnes de cette école, j'ai un cerveau, je le sais et je m'en serre (non, je ne suis pas méchant, voire le sujet des cours !)

Enfin, maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas seul à avoir un cerveau mon poète doit en avoir un lui aussi.

Sinon, il ne pourrait pas écrire d'aussi belle chose.

Il a l'air d'avoir de la culture.

C'est rassurant.

Et puis il a une belle écriture aussi... on dirait celle d'un roi.

Le roi des poètes.

Waouh je deviens poète moi aussi... trop fort !

En tout cas grâce à ça, je sais que ce n'est ni Crabbs, ni Goyles, ni Potter : ils ont tout les trois une écriture de cochon.

En parlant de ça, on dit avoir les yeux marron cochon.

J'aimerais pas que mon poète ait les yeux marrons : trop commun, voire vulgaire... Gris ? naannn les miens sont les plus beau yeux gris du monde, c'est maman qui l'a dit ! Bleu ? Pourquoi pas... vert oui, ce serait pas mal, et puis ça irait trop bien avec ses cheveux..

Bah oui, j'ai décidé qu'il était brun... de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau.

Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité... Roux ça ôterait toute ma classe naturel... et puis je ne VEUX PAS qu'un Weaspabo soit sous mon charme innée et incommensurable (cinq syllabes ! faut que je le case dans une discussion avec les autres crétins... NON Pas Potter je ne lui parle pas : les autres)

Blond, ça n'irait pas non plus, c'est vrai comment pourrait-il supporter la comparaison avec mes magnifiques mèches d'un blond si pure, naturel, brillant, doux, parfait et unique au monde ? C'est impossible ; alors le mieux c'est qu'il soit brun.

A part ça j'ai pas trop de demande... sauf peut-être que ce ne soit ni un géant ni un nain, j'aime pas être ridicule...

Et là...HORREUR !

Je n'ai que deux jours pour trouver ce que je vais porter !

Oui, c'est vrai je suis beau tout le temps, et tout me va mais c'est pas une raison !

_Samedi : 8h55_

Ou la, la, j'ai le tracte.

Ça se voit pas puisque mon visage est resté impassible... (Je suis un Malfoy ! je n'ai donc aucune expression !)

J'ai pas réussis à manger.

Je m'approche de l'escalier... je suis trèèèèès pressé... je veux savoir... enfin une chose de moins sur ma liste de chose que quelqu'un sait et que je ne sait pas...

AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MAIS QU'EST- CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?

Ferme les yeux Dagro, c'est un cauchemar, il n'y pas d'autre explication...

Rouvre tes yeux, lentement... non, pas un cauchemar... qu'est-ce que je fais ?

La fuite c'est pas mal comme solution...

AH MERLIN ! Il s'approche... qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Rien...

..Trop tard...

... c'est là.

Ce petit homme... au cheveux BLANC... un bonnet moche... vieux... et tout petit... m'arrive à la cuisse... c'est ÇA MON POÈTE !

Réveille toi drago, il parle...

Celui qui te veux du bien,

Nous a prié de t'aider a le débusqué

Au nombre de sept, nous sommes cachés,

Entre les murs de ce palais.

En chemin tu ramasseras,

Divers objet qui te tendrons les bras

Mais fais bien attention, à tout ce que nous te dirons.

Car sans tous les indices, tu t'arrêteras très vite.

Mon nom à moi c'est Joyeux,

L'un des nains les plus heureux.

Va là s'achève les fièvres,

Où tous les symptômes se transforment en fantôme.

Et je t'en pris hâtes toi vite,

Car pour notre belle endormie,

L'inquiétude nous envahis.

_D'accord, décidément, il est vraiment très joueur... mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot._

_Un jour il sera mien au oui, un jour il sera mien...(4)_

Fin du chapitre

(1) P.Sebastien. « le petit bonhomme en mousse »

(2) petit clin d'oeil à Monica dans Friends.

(3) Le poème déclaration est de Sâdia Hajib

(4) Petit clin d'oeil à wayne's world pour ceux qui connaisse.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera.

Oh fait, qui avait trouvé la réponse à l'énigme de AvoCAt ?

Bisous à tous


	7. la pêche à l'indice

Diclamers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Bonsoir à tous, et oui, vous n'y croyez plus et pourtant le voici qui arrive, qui ? le nouveau chapitre de CLCEQM!

Comme plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la réponse à l'énigme, je vais essayer de l'expliquer plus clairement.

AvoCAt, signifit A vaut K, B vaut L… c'est-à-dire qu'il faut remplacé la lettre K du message par un A et ainsi de suite, les B par des L.

Exemple un LYL c'est un BOB.

Est-ce que c'est plus clair ?

Voilà, maintenant, place au reviews!

**Lemoncurd** : merci miss, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Pour ta question pourquoi Avocat, c'est un code qu'on utilise pour les enfants en colo. Pour savoir si Harry s'est déguisé en Blanche Neige, je te laisse lire. Bisous.

**Procne Aesoris** : merci miss, contente que tu ais aimé j'espère que ce chapitre te feras autant rire. Pour l'explication sur AvoCAt, elle est juste au dessus, c'est mieux ? Dis moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eut de tes nouvelles ça va ? Bisous

**Vif d'or** : kikoo dis Crazysnape toute rouge, je suis rassuré de savoir que tout s'enchaîne bien, car j'avais un peu peur? C'est vrai que Dray ressemble un peu à Gilderoy, j'ai même pas fait exprès lol!.

**Just-lulu** : merci, ça t'as fait rire ? j'en suis contente qui il va trouver à l'infirmerie ?je te laisse découvrir… bisous

**Sahada** : ah le coup de la review qui disparaît, je connais, merci d'avoir pris le temps de la réécrire. Ça te fait juste " presque peur " quand tu les vois ? Moi j'avoue ils me font peur… pour la réaction de Dray, il te suffit de lire.. Allez bisous miss et merci.

**Alinemcb54** : merci, la suite est là!

**Vert emeraude** : et non, ça n'a pas de rapport avec les yeux d'Harry c'est juste un code pour déchiffré le message, rien de plus, en tout cas, contente que ça te plaise.

**Artoung** : contente que tu aimes le coup des 7 nains car tu vas le retrouver ici…pour le reste t'inquite pas je comprend parfaitement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

**Melhuiwen** : hello, contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas du retard, car j'ai encore pris du temps pour écrire la suite. Pour l'inspiration comme tu le voit elle est venu ( surtout que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous), mainteant le tout est de savoir si ça te fera autant rire. Je croise les doigts. Kiss.

**Minerve** : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette histoire complètement folle te plaise, car moi je m'amuse bien à l'écrire. Pour l'énigme, est-ce que l'explication au dessus t'a aidé à comprendre ? J'espère. Kissous miss.

**Mafalda** : hello ou la, la, que de questions ! l'une d'entre elle trouvera sa réponse ici, pour les autre je ne peux pas te le dire, car, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore moi-même. Quoiqu'il en soit la suite est juste en dessous. Bisous

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7** : à la pêche à l'indice.

Le nain est parti. Au chevet d'une certaine Blanche Neige.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est, et ce sale nain n'avait pas l'air d'en être content.

Elle est connue cette Blanche Neige?

Ça veut dire, encore une chose que je ne sais pas… Et que mon Poète _lui_ sait…

Les Poufsouffles de première année le connaissent eux aussi… ils lui demandent un autographe…

La honte, ces sales mioches savent quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

Des PREMIÈRES années.

Et pire, des POUFSOUFFLES.

_Mémo personnel : Reconsidérer l'auto-Avada Kedevraisation, la honte est trop grande._

Non.

Oublier la dernière idée, ou peut-être la remettre à plus tard.

Notre nain inconnu et célèbre m'a donné quelque chose.

Un Torchon.

Un torchon, miniature.

Un torchon miniature avec une petite lettre collé dessus.

D.

D ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Devine ? Dalmatien ? Diabolique ?

Peut-être que c'est un autre jeu ?

Il est vraiment très joueur, mon poète.

Repensons à cette énigme…

Celui qui te veux du bien,

(_C'est-à-dire mon beau poète, suivez nom de nom!)_

Nous a prié de t'aider à le débusquer

Au nombre de sept, nous sommes cachés,

(_j'ai 7 nains à trouver ?Mais c'est trop! je veux mon po-è-teuh)_

_Entre les murs de ce palais._

_En chemin tu ramasseras,_

_Divers objets qui te tendrons les bras_

_Mais fais bien attention, à tout ce que nous te dirons._

_Car sans tous les indices, tu t'arrêteras très vite._

_Mon nom à moi c'est Joyeux,_

_L'un des nains les plus heureux._

_(Vu la tête qu'il faisait quand il est parti j'suis pas sur qu'il le soit encore.. Hi, hi, hi!)_

_Vas là où s'achève les fièvres,_

_Où tous les symptômes se transforment en fantôme._

_Et je t'en pris hâtes toi vite,_

_Car pour notre belle endormie,_

_L'inquiétude nous envahis._

Belle endormie ? Mais mon poète est un GARçON ? Qui c'est cette Belle ? Et pourquoi elle dort ? Je comprends rien…

_En fantôme_… Binns, Salle d'Histoire de la magie ?

Oui, ça doit être ça…

°

O

OO

OOO

OO

O

°

Ou peut-être pas tout compte fait.

Comment je le sais ? C'est simple, j'y suis allé.

Pourtant c'était logique. Fantôme égal Binns, égale salle de HDLM. Et en plus, quand on prend la potion de Pomefrey, on dort ensuite en cour HDLM, et quand on ressort, on est guéri.

Mais non.

Zut, je perds du temps. Réfléchis Drago, réfléchis tu peux le faire…

_Vas là où s'achève les fièvres_… Où s'achève la fièvre… j'ai comme l'impression que c'est la clé de l'indice.

Où est-ce qu'elle s'achève ?

La fièvre, on en a quand… quand on est malade… Et quand on est malade on va… mais oui, je suis trop fort!

ON VA à L'INFIRMERIE !

Allons dépêche toi petit Drago, je veux mon petit indice…

_Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout du château, un jeune homme suivait avec délectation le mouvement d'un petit point rouge sur une étrange carte._

_Le dit point rouge venait de quitter l'infirmerie. Provoquant ainsi, un hurlement de joie de la part du garçon. "Allez mon gogo, plus que 5 !"_

Ça y est, j'ai mon deuxième indice.

C'est encore un vilain nain pas beau, et qui en plus éternue tout le temps qui me l'a donné.

Lui aussi devait rejoindre cette fille là, Blanche Neige.

A croire que tout le monde la connaît

Pomfrey la connaît, comme elle connaissait le nain… Atchoum, je crois.

Peut-être que je devrais faire un détour par la bibliothèque ?

Un rapide histoire de voir qui est Blanche Neige, pourquoi elle dort, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec tous ces nains.

Tout compte fait non, mauvaise idée.

Je ne veux pas faire attendre mon poète.

Et surtout je veux savoir à quoi sert la petite clé que l'autre pas beau m'a donnée.

Elle est toute petite, le haut à une forme de cœur.

Et dessus il y a encore une lettre.

Un M.

Un D et un M.

Je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

C'est une anagramme, je suppose, car je ne connais pas de mot qui commence par dm.

Ou alors c'est pas écrit dans notre langue.

Ouwa, il est vraiment trop fort mon poète.

Il sait écrire des poèmes trop beaux, est capable d'organiser tout ça rien que pour moi, et en plus il parle plusieurs langues.

On est fait pour s'entendre, c'est évident.

On est les seuls à avoir un cerveau dans cette école… exception faite de Granger, mais comme le sien doit être artificiel, elle ne compte pas.

Bon concentrons nous sur cette nouvelle énigme.

_Celui qui te veux du bien,_

_Nous a prié de t'aider à le débusquer_

_Cinq sont encore cachés,_

_Entre les murs de ce palais._

_Chacun d'entre nous te remettra,_

_Un objet qui te servira_

_Mais fais bien attention,_

_À tout ce que nous te dirons._

_Car sans tous les indices, tu t'arrêteras très vite._

_Achoum je me nomme_

_Car c'est moi le nain qui éternue et postillonne._

_Va là où chauffent les cerveaux_

_Où ils se remplissent,_

_Là où on leur révèle la connaissance _

_Et je t'en pris hâtes toi vite,_

_Car pour notre belle endormie,_

_L'inquiétude nous envahis._

Et voilà le retour de la _belle_ endormie… Pourquoi Belle ?

Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et si mon poète était en faite une poétesse ?

Oh non, j"espère que non. J'ai déjà une image de ce que doit être mon admirateur.

ET IL N'EST PAS SENSE AVOIR DE POITRINE!

Calme toi Drago, calme toi, après tout ce ne sont que des nains, peut-être qu'ils font des fautes en écrivant. Peut-être qu'il voulait dire bel endormi… Oui peut-être.

Même plus que peut être, je suis sûre que c'est ça.

Maintenant que cela est fait passons aux choses sérieuses…

Le début, c'est pas dure, c'est le même que le premier, à deux ou trois truc prés.

"Va là où chauffent les cerveaux

Là où la connaissance se révèle,

Où ce qui est vide se remplie"

_Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout du château, le jeune homme à la carte, continuait d'observé le petit point rouge qui cette fois quittait l'infirmerie et se dirigeait vers… LES CUISINSE ?. Étrange, vraiment étrange. Après cet arrêt, le point rouge poursuivit sa route vers la bibliothèque… il est vraiment trop fort, ce Drago, vraiment trop fort… Il resta une dizaine de minutes dans la bibliothèque, puis repartit… vers le cachot des Serpentards…._

Bon je crois que je commence à comprendre le mode de réflexion des sept nains.

Si je me suis trompé pour Prof, j'ai tout de suite compris où se trouvait le suivant.

Car oui, j'ai rendu visite à un nouveau nain, j'ai donc rencontré Joyeux, Atchoum, Prof.

Leurs noms sont vraiment laids, très laids. Je pourrais peut-être les aider à trouver quelque chose de plus sexy … comme Yago Maldrof.

En même temps, un nom sexy sur eux ça aurait l'air ridicule.

Passons.

Prof était insupportable. Il avait l'impression de tout savoir, mais c'est faux! Non mais, si il savait **vraiment** tout, il m'aurait reconnu moi, Drago Malfoy, alors que là, que nenni.

Non seulement cette horrible nain, qui ne mériterait même pas d'être dans mon jardin, ne me connaissait pas, mais en plus il a Osé me dire " alors c'est _TOI_ dont parle celui qui a demandé notre aide? " Mais le pire, c'est pas la phrase, c'est la manière dont il l'a dit.

Il a dit ça comme si j'étais une M. Plus insignifiant qu'un chewing gum sous une chaussure!

Il m'a insulté comme jamais.

Du coup, je l'ai pétrifié, saucissonné et caché sous une table.

ON N'INSULTE PAS DRAGO MALFOY!

Enfin, j'ai fait ça après qu'il m'ait donné son indice et son objet, non mais, c'est pas écrit Veracrasse ici!

Son objet était une sorte de petit bout de papier, avec des traits dessus, illisible. Et son indice me conduit dans le dortoir des Serpentards.

J'espère qu'il n'est pas sur mon lit.

Je déteste quand quelqu'un dort dans un lit qui n'est pas le sien.

Pire encore si le lit en question est le mien.

Et même si je ne dors plus dedans, c'est une question de principe.

C'est mon lit à moi, et si je ne veux pas le prêter, je ne le prête pas, nah!

De toute façon, c'est pas grave puisqu'il n'est pas sur mon lit (les autres Serpentards ne l'auraient pas laissé s'installer, ils connaissent les risques.), mais dans la salle commune.

Il est dans la salle commune, entouré par une dizaine de Première année, plus Goyles, et Milly… qui ils ont tous l'air super excités de le rencontrer… de lui parler…

… Ce qui veut dire qu'une fois encore, Goyles sait quelque chose que j'ignore.

Drago! Regarde il y a Dormeur qui veut te parler!

Dormeur ?... Ne pas chercher à comprendre les parents, quel inconscence… vous imaginez à l'école… ça a dû être trop dure pour lui..!

Enfin, je m'en fous

Je m'approche à petit pas, de cet horrible nain à moitié endormi, qui a de la bave est collé sur côté

gauche de sa barbe.

C'est dégoûtant.

Je le salut vaguement, car nous les Malfoys sommes toujours poli (quand on a besoin de quelque chose…) et j'attends qu'il me parle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'endormi est toujours en train de me regarder, mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu le son de sa voix.

_Cinq minutes plus tard. _

C'ui qui t'veux du bien…… (Étirement)

Nous a…. d'mandé

……..rois nains … (bâillement)…caché (bâillement)

A toi de les 'ouver

Moi c'est dormeur,

L'nain qui mange pas de beurre…

Euh non, c'ui qui dort jusqu'à pa' d'heure

A'tion v'la l'indice

Va au pays des chaudrons,

Là où yeux de rats

et queue de chat

Sont sous le même plafond.

Bonne nuit…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

Il s'endort ? MAIS NON ! Réveille toi …. Oh, oh, oh non, je vais devoir le secouer pour le réveiller… le toucher… AHHHHHHH je ne veux pas le toucher, il est moche, il est vieux, je suis sûr qu'il sent pas bon… je ne veux pas le toucher…

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas le toucher ?

Eclaire de génie…

Milly?

Oui ?

Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

_(Je déteste avoir à demander quoique ce soit mais là, c'est un cas de force majeur…_

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regarde d'un air sceptique ? )_

Ça dépend…

Est-ce que tu pourrais le réveiller pour moi?

Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

_(Vite, trouve une excuse bidon…)_

Je me suis foulé le poigner et Pomefrey m'a dit de ne pas m'en servir jusqu'à demain

J'accompagnais ça de ma plus belle moue triste et malheureuse, et évitait de faire une petite danse de la victoire en voyant Milly le secouer avec sa douceur habituelle.

C'est-à-dire…

Aucune.

L'endormi de service s'éveille légèrement et je lui saute dessus (là c'est imagé, évidemment!) pour qu'il me donne son objet.

Il me regarde de son air le plus niais (pire que longdubas et Crabbs réunis devant l'énoncé d'un devoir de Potion de première année).

Je me retiens de le secouer et lui répéter ma demande.

L'objet, il est _où_ ?

Il me fait un sourire tout aussi niais que l'air de tout à l'heure et me tend ce qui semblait être…. Oui, c'est ça… une petite bouche… avec une pendule entre les lèvres… dont le tic-tac fait un bruit de baiser… bizarre…

Résumons, mon poète m'a donné un torchon miniature, une clef en forme de cœur, un vieux morceau de papier tout griffonné et un drôle de réveil… oui et bien je suppose que tout cela à un sens… tout comme les lettres : D-M-Je-T.

Je suis sure que ça a un sens, le tout est de savoir lequel. Bon j'y penserais plus tard, faut que j'aille dans la salle de Potion.

Comment je le sais ? C'est simple où peut-on trouver des chaudrons, des yeux de rats et des queues de chat à part en potion ?

Réponse : Nulle part!

Je suis trop fort.

O

OO

OOO

OOOO

OOO

OO

O

J'avais raison Grincheux (c'est le nain n°5) étaient bien dans la salle de Rogue. Ce que j'avais pas prévu, c'est que Rogue y soit aussi un samedi matin à 10 heure et quart du matin… cet homme ne dort-il jamais ?

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu non plus c'est qu'ils se seraient disputés et seraient tout deux encore plus ronchon que d'habitude.

Car j'ai beau apprécié Rogue, ce n'est pas un gay luron.

Je suis sûr qu'après avoir fait deux sourires dans la même journée, il a des courbatures aux zygomatiques (faudrait que je le case celui-la dans ma prochaine conversation avec les Serpentards…)

Il a d'abord fallu que je calme Rogue, pour qu'il m'autorise à entrer dans sa salle, et surtout que je le console.

Apparemment, Grincheux aurait été méchant avec lui… j'aurai cru qu'il était habitué, c'est vrai il est tellement doué pour ça que je pensais qu'il était tombé dedans quand il était petit… mais il semblerait que je me soit trompé.

Comme quoi tout arrive.

Heureusement que personne ne le sait…

Encore une chose a caché… Saperlipopette, je suis le roi des cachottiers en ce moment !

Maintenant que Rogue s'est calmé et il a recommencer à faire tranquillement bouillir sa potion… de quoi ?

Je me penche pour essayer de la reconnaître…

Couleur : euh… jaune pisseux, texture : liquide avec de gros grumeaux blanchâtres, odeur : nauséabonde…

Bref tout le indice même à la même conclusion : c'est belle est bien une potion!

Je suis trop fort.

Reste à savoir à quoi elle sert cette potion.

J'hésite à lui demander.

Il a prit un sacré choc ce matin avec l'autre grincheux que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction…

Je ne suis pas comme ces gryffondors complètement taré qui foncent tête baissée, sans se poser de question…

Pourtant ma curiosité était plus grande que ma peur

Et j'ose poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres…

C'est vrai, en tant que ex futur maître de potion, c'est normal que je sois curieux donc je me lance.

C'est quoi cette potion ?

Le professeur leva les yeux vers moi et me regarda méchamment sans répondre.

_C'est quoi cette potion_ ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

**Professeur, c'est _quoi_ cette potion ?**

Re-silence.

Professeur, à quoi sert la potion de fertilisation ?

Le Pr Rogue se tourne vers moi, tout rouge, et réponds contraint et forcé :

Ce n'est pas une potion Monsieur Malfoy… c'est un c'est un quatre-quarts…

oups!

Vite rattrapons notre bourde…

Je lui fais un petit clin d'œil…

" je le savais, je disais juste ça pour vous taquiner"

Re-oups

Vu son regard, il a pas l'air de goûter à la plaisanterie… dirigeons nous lentement en direction de l'autre grincheux… (C'est trop fort, je ne suis même pas médisant en disant ça, puisque c'est son vrai nom!).

C'est bizarre, il ressemble à mon oncle.

Grognus Ralius Malfoy.

C'est pas dans le physique puisque Tonton Nusnus est comme tous les Malfoys.

Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est beau.

Il est grand, musclé comme moi… mais un peu moins au niveau du ventre, et des bras, et des jambes… il est blond comme moi… normal… enfin il a une ma—gni-fi-que chevelure, comme moi sauf que la sienne ne couvre que le tour de sa tête, pas le dessus du crâne…sauf quand il sort, là il roule sa mèche de arrière et recouvre ce qui ne l'ai pas..

Ça y est j'ai trouvé!

Je suis très fort.

C'est leur expression.

Les yeux plissés, les grosses lèvres pincées en avant, les narines gonflantes… c'est bien la copie de tonton Nusnus… ils sont jumeaux d'expression…

Bon reprends toi Drago reprend toi.

Tu es ici en mission, alors bouges toi !

Je me suis approcher de lui, doucement, car il avait l'air pensif et j'avais quand même un peu peur de le déranger… et si il est comme tonton, il doit pas être commode… surtout quand on voit ce qu'il a fait au professeur Rogue

Je vois que ses lèvres remuent… j'entends des petits grognements… il a pas l'air content..

Rapprochons nous pour écouter ce qu'il dit.

"aucun respecte…aîné… graisseux… jeune… professeur mon c…

Ou la, je crois que lui aussi il est énervé, c'est bien ma chance…

Faisons demi tour et revenons en faisait plus de bruit.

J'ai pas envie de le prendre par surprise.

Il n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

Paf, paf, paf (c'est le bruit de mes pas, je suis doué pour les bruitages, non ?)

Pardon grincheux…

_oula, ça commence mal il me regarde d'un air méchant.._

Je ne m'appelle pas grincheux, mais MONSIEUR Grincheux, qui es tu toi le gnome?

_Le gnome, le GNOME, c'est MOI Qu'il APPELLE LE GNOME ? MAIS POUR QUI IL SE PREND CELUI LA_?

_Reste calme Drago, reste calme, n'oublie pas que tu as besoin de lui pour avoir ton indice…_

Excusez moi **_MONSIEUR GRINCHEUX, _**mais il semblerait que vous ayez un message pour moi.

Ah bon, et t'es qui toi ?

Comment ça "t'es qui toi ?" moi mais je suis le grand, le magnifique, le merveilleux Drago Malfoy…et je sens que tu vas finir comme son copain Prof… ne nous énervons pas.

Je suis celui pour qui tu as un message.

Moi j'ai pas envie de passer de message, est-ce que j'ai une tête de facteur ? Non. Alors tu me lâche, j'ai des choses faire.

Et là dessus il m'a tourné le dos et a recommencé à marmonner.

Il commence franchement à m'énerver celui là !

Moi aussi j'ai des choses à faire, et moi au moins c'est vrai, il me reste deux nains à trouver, et mon poète, il faut que je comprenne à quoi servent le torchon, la clé, le papier gribouillé, le réveil… que je découvre le sexe des anges, quel métier je vais faire plus tard (rappelez vous : je ne peux plus être Maître de potion je suis mauvais)… et tant de trucs encore… MERLIN EN DENTELLE JE NE M'EN SORTIRAIS **JAMAIS !**

Concentrons nous, concentrons le plus important pour l'instant, c'est l'autre grincheux… et puisque la manière douce n'a pas fonctionné, on va tenter la manière forte.

Hé Grincheux, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, tu vas me répondre ? j'ai pas que ça à faire moi non plus!

Le nain à tête de cochon se tourne, et en voyant sa tête j'ai faillis éclater de rire. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses narines se gonflaient puis se dégonflait à une allure incroyable (74 fois par secondes, si, si, j'ai compté… comment ça j'ai que ça à faire ? MAIS JE VOUS EMMERD-Bip), ses yeux écarquillés… d'effrois ? De rage ? Je ne sais pas…

Non mais dis moi, ils t'ont pas appris la politesse tes parents ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à un adulte, si tu veux que je te dise quoi que ce soit t'a intérêt à faire un effort…

Il me saoule… si, si je vous assure, il me saoule…

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire, le sourire Drago Malfoy© .

Mais bien sur. Monsieur Grincheux, puis-e avoir ce que devez à me donner.

Le nain me fait un petit signe de la main pour me faire continuer.

Et que ça saute!

Je sais j'aurai pas du, mais c'est trop bon…

Comme prévus il se remet en colère et à marmonner, mais comme il m'a déjà fait perdre assez de temps. Je sors ma baguette. Cinq minutes et un sortilège d'allégresse plus tard, je ressortais avec mon indice, ma lettre et une sorte de morceau de ferraille… il a vraiment des goûts bizarres mon poète.

Pour la lettre c'est un M. C'est qui fait si je récapitule bien : D-M-Je-T-M… ce qui veut dire qu'il a du se tromper quelque part. C'est je ne crois as qu'il excite de langue ou les mots n'ont que des consonnes…

Ch'uis triste.

Il est pas si parfait que ça mon poète… et tant mieux.

Car même si je le cache bien (très bien!), je ne suis pas parfait non plus… mais chut, c'est un secret.

_Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout du château, le jeune homme regardait toujours sa carte… et en voyant le point rouge quitter enfin la salle de potin il poussa un soupire de soulagement (ça avait été long!) et se dirigea vers la porte… il était temps pour lui de se diriger vers leur point de rencontre…_

Bon, j'ai trouvé Simplet. Il était caché dans la cuisine.

Simplet, c'est le Sixième nain (ouais, plus qu'un!)

C'était une bonne cachette pour lui, c'est vrai il est aussi futé qu'un elfe de maison, et c'est pas peu dire !

Il m'a donné un panier de wizardmobil.

Etrange.

C'est vrai, est-ce que mon poète veut qu'on joue à la poupée tout les deux ?

Bizarre qu'il ait fait tout ça pour qu'on joue au wizardmobil, quoique ça serait peut être drôle, j'y jouait avec Pansy quand j'étais petit.

Enfin passons, il y a plus important.

Qu'est-ce que veut dire D-M-Je-t-M-H?

Où mène la dernière énigme ?

Reprenons.

Va là où règne le plus petit des grands,

Là où un mouvement de baguette,

Fait voler les carpettes.

Réfléchis Drago, réfléchis, tu y es presque.

Là où règne le plus petit des grands…

Qui est-ce qui est petit?

_Tute tulute, tulute, tulute, tute, tute tulute, tulute, tulute tulute tute…_

_Ça y est j'y suis!_

_Flitwick!_

_O_

_OO_

_OOO_

_OOOO_

_OOO_

_OO_

_O_

J'avais raison, il était là!

Celui là s'appelait Timide.

Et il portait bien son nom.

J'ai du lui faire répété dix fois la même phrase avant de la comprendre.

Il m'a donné un papier avec une formule écrite dessus, qui permet d'agrandir les objets.

En fait tous les objets bizarres qu'ils m'ont donnés, sont des objets rétrécis!

Le torchon c'était une nappe, le papier gribouillé un plan, le morceau de ferraille une bouteille, et le panier wizardmobil, un panier de pique-nique. Il ne veux pas qu'on joue à la poupée (ça me rassure parce que franchement j'ai passé l'age!) mais qu'on déjeune ensemble, n'est pas mimi comme tout ?

Je l'adore mon poète.

Hummm…

Et bientôt, je saurais qui il est, ah, ah, ah !

O

OO

OOO

OOOO

OOO

OO

O

_Pendant ce temps là, le jeune poète venait d'arriver sur le lieu du rendez vous, juste à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il avançait vers ce qui semblait être un cercueil… de bois ?_

_Mais pourquoi est-il en bois… ah, oui c'est vrai, l'autre est utilisé par Blanche Neige. Elle est lourde celle là ! Elle aurait pas pu se réveiller et me laisser le cercueil de verre, non mais c'est vrai avec le sortilège que je vais me lancer je serais immobilisé mais pas endormi, j'aurai pu le voir arriver à travers la vitre. Mais non, il faut que Madame soit encore endormie et que je me retrouve avec le cercueil de second choix…_

_Bon ça y est je suis arrivé… je monte dans ma caisse de bois… referme la porte avec un sortilège… et un mouvement de baguette plus tard, me voila immobiliser… _

_Un jour mon Drago viendra, un jour il me dira…_

O

OO

OOO

OOOO

OOO

OO

O

Ça y est j'ai trouvé le plan, je l'ai suivit, sans me perdre…enfin si juste une fois.. ou peut-être deux.. Mais on s'en moque. Et j'arrive presque à destination…

Je ne suis pas très rapide car j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'agrandir tout ce qu'il a donné, et mine de rien ça pèse….

Je me demande à quoi sert la clé, et que veux dire D-M-je-T-M-H-P ?

Il va vraiment me faire réfléchir jusqu'au bout, n'est-il pas merveilleux ?

Tient, c'est quoi cette caisse en bois ?

Et pour quoi il y a 6 mains autour ?

Ça veut dire que je vais encore devoir leur parler? Beurk

Au moins y a pas Profs… hi, hi, hi, lui il est coincé dans la bibliothèque et il est pas prêt d'en sortir… je suis trop fort.

Ça y est, je les ai rejoint.

Grincheux est toujours mort de rire (je suis très doué pour les sortilèges d'allégresse).

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Il y a un enterrement de nain de jardin ?"

Cinq regards haineux se tournent vers moi (grincheux est trop content pour en faire un, suis vraiment **trop** fort…)

Simplet (qui a un petit air de Wealaide ) me répond.

Mais non c'est celui qui a demander notre aide qui est endormi à l'intérieur, quand tu l'auras réveillé d'un baiser il reviendra à lui. Dépêche-toi Blanche Neige nous attend. Et il faut qu'on récupère le cercueil!

D'accord! C'était pour ça le réveil en forme de bouche dont les aiguilles font des bruits de baisers à la place du tic-tac!

Il est vraiment trop fort!

Je m'avance vers… le cercueil.

Enfonce la petite clé en forme de cœur (elle est toute mignonne…)

La tourne, et commence à soulever le couvercle.

Je passe la tête à l'intérieur pour enfin savoir QUI est le plus fort de tout les poètes du monde… et quand mes yeux se posent sur lui…

"Haaaaa, non, tout mais pas ça!"

Je fais retomber le couvercle, et enlève de justesse mes doigts.

Respire Drago, respire, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je répète, ÇA NE **PEUT** PAS ÊTRE VRAI!

Et pourtant, les faits sont là.

Je soulève encore une fois le couvercle et me retrouve face à face avec…

Potter.

_**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ?**_

Fin du chapitre 7

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas? Pour l'instant je suis en retard dans ma trad du Dragon apprivoisé, alors je vais me concentré dessus..

Bisous à tous et à bientôt!


	8. la chenille

Diclamers : je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous!

Et oui, moins de trois mois entre deux chapitres! Qui l'eut cru ? Pour tout dire pas moi, mais je ne devrais pas l'avouer.

Comme vous devez le savoir, on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, j'ai donc répondu à certains d'entre vous grâce au nouveau système mis en place par fanfic, et c'est quand même bien pratique. Je répondrais aux autres juste en dessous pour cette fois, par la suite, laisser moi vos adresse E-mail, si vous souhaitez une réponse, merci.

Ah une dernière chose, je voulais juste vous prévenir que l'histoire arrivait doucement à sa fin, peut être encore deux chapitres si je ne me trompe pas.

Réponses aux reviews:

Vert emeraude, Loryah, lemoncurd: salut les filles, ravie de voir que ça vous a plu, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas car je vous préviens, c'est un peu moins drôle… désolée bisous

Procne Aesoris : salut miss! J'étais contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles, bien sur que tu m'as manqué, je m'inquiétais! J'ai appris par ta petite note que tu avais des problèmes personnels je suis vraiment désolée, si jamais tu as besoin de parler de quoique ce soit, mon adresse msn c'est crazysnape A msn point com. N'hésite pas, d'accord. Alors bisous à toi et bon courage

Ehwinn : salut ! Contente que ça t'ai plu et tu as tout as fais raison le persos sont ooc… faudrait peut-être que je le précise quelque part. Comme tu le vois il n'y a pas eut huit mois entre les deux chapitres, et je pense que le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas huit mois lui non plu, une bonne partie du plan est déjà près. Ça te rassure ? merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_( Fin du chapitre précédent _

_Je passe la tête à l'intérieur pour enfin savoir QUI est le plus fort de tous les poètes du monde… et quand mes yeux se posent sur lui…_

_"Haaaaa, non, tout mais pas ça!"_

_Je fais retomber le couvercle, et enlève de justesse mes doigts._

_Respire Drago, respire, ça ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je répète, ÇA NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI!_

_Et pourtant, les faits sont là._

_Je soulève encore une fois le couvercle et me retrouve face à face avec…_

_Potter._

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça ?)_

chapitre 8 : la chenille

Quelques secondes plus tard je rouvre le couvercle.

Toujours Potter.

Je sais que j'ai l'air bête, mais je n'arrive pas à fermer ma bouche.

Alors je reste là, bêtement, la bouche et les yeux ouverts, et je regarde _POTTER_.

Je m'y fais pas

J'ai beau le regarder.

Le re-regarder.

Le re-re-regarder.

Je m'y fais vraiment pas.

C'est impossible.

Mon poète ne peut _pas_ être Harry Potter.

J'ai dû me tromper en cours de route.

Je ressors très vite ma petite carte.

_Sortir du château… c'est fait._

_Cinquante pas de taille moyen (quinze centimètres, environ) en direction du terrain de Quidditch…. C'est fait._

_Faire un quart de tour vers la gauche…. C'est fait…_

_Puis à nouveau Cinquante pas (il est quand même très précis… c'est merveilleux…)_

J'ai beau refaire le chemin d'en ma tête, y a pas d'erreur.

La seule chose qui se trouve au point d'arrivée c'est Potter.

Et puis, surtout la clé n'ouvre pas la serrure de Potter pas hasard!

Potter est bel et bien mon poète.

Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur le réveil et s'écarquillèrent.

Je dois… il faut que je … non… non… NON je ne suis pas prêt à ça…je ne peux pas… c'était impossible… **_pas_** Potter.

Je détourne mon regard du réveil qui tue, et le pose sur les nains.

Grincheux sautille en tapant dans les mains, son sourire… sadique (?) est vraiment effrayant…

Et les autres, ils soufflent à un rythme effréné et de plus en plus fort, un mot qui sur le coup me fait plus peur qu'une soirée avec mon père a jouer aux dominos :

_Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser…_

J'étouffe.

J'en peux plus.

En surtout j'ai l'impression qu'ils se rapprochent.

C'est pas une impression_ ils se rapprochent_.

Ils sont même de plus en plus près.

J'ai peur…

**MAMAN!**

Pas de réponse.

Pourquoi elle répond pas ?

Ah oui, parce que je suis à Poudlard…

_CRABBS? GOYLES?_

Pourquoi personne ne répond….

Mais pourquoi ils chantent plus fort ?

_Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baise, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser…_

D'un geste gracieux (comme tous mes gestes, mais précisons le, juste pour le principe..) je renvoie le panier, le réveil, la clé, le parchemin (si, si il était très dure..) et la bouteille à leur propriétaire respectif.

J'ai nommé Timide (qui n'a plus l'air de l'être), Atchoum, Dormeur, Simplet et Joyeux. Grincheux n'en a pas besoin il se contente de sauter sur place en tapant dans ses mains et en riant aux éclats.

Affligeant.

Après avoir dégommé les cinq nains, je pique le sprinte de ma vie et pars en direction du château.

Il y a du bruit derrière moi.

Il y a quelqu'un qui cours derrière moi.

Plusieurs quelqu'un même d'après le bruit.

Je tourne la tête sans arrêter de courir, et vois…. 5 nains courant en file indienne, bonnet au vent, le sixième suivant à cloche-pied.

J'accélère.

Les nains aussi.

Grincheux se met au saut de kangourou.

Je passe la porte du château, et décents le premier escalier à droite, et accélère encore.

Les nains suivent.

Grincheux passe aux pas-chassez.

Les autres élèves les regardent la bouche ouverte : c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Drago Malfoy, les joues rouges, cheveux au vent, poursuivit pas une horde de nain.

J'arrive enfin devant ma porte, murmure le mot de passe, entre et claque la porte derrière moi, et je mets une chaise devant l'entrée pour que personne ne rentre.

Boum, boum, boum, boum, boum… oups, je crois qu'ils se sont pris la porte.

Vite, mon canapé.

Je m'y écroule… choqué par tout ce qui vient d'arriver.

_Un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt interdite…. Le jeune Harry Potter, n'avait qu'une seule pensée : " Bon il arrive mon baiser ou quoi?"_

Chambre des Préfets, 20H34.

Ça alors, quelle journée!

Ce matin, course à travers le château…. A cause de qui ? Potter.

Après-midi, bloqué dans ma chambre car les nains font un boucan d'enfer à la porte pour que je les laisse entrer. Moralité, je peux ni sortir, ni aller dans le salon parce qu'il y a trop de bruit. Et c'est à cause de qui …. Je te le donne dans le mille….encore Potter!

Rêve sur mon beau poète brisé à cause de qui ? Toujours POTTER!

Saperlipopette, même absent, il fait chier…. Quelle merde alors…

Ou là, là faut que je fasse attention, je n'arrête pas de dire des gros mots.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Dans le cercueil de bois, toujours à la lisière de la forêt interdite, se reposait Harry Potter… ou du moins il essayait de se reposer, mais il y avait des bruits bizarres, pas très rassurant, et surtout… MAIS IL EST OU MON BAISER ? GOGGOOOO!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin.

POUF!

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Brrrgh, qui a osé me réveiller si tôt ?

Impossible de me rendormir maintenant … **_je te déteste qui que tu sois!_**

Je garde les yeux fermés, histoire que faire comme si je dormais encore et je lézarde un instant dans mon lit, avant de m'étirer comme un chat et de m'amuser à bailler comme un chien.

C'est un truc que je ne fais _QUE_ le dimanche.

Pourquoi le dimanche ? Parce que c'est pas du tout facile à faire et en plus si je ne faisais tous les jours ce serait moins drôle.

En fait j'ai commencé à faire ça, après avoir rencontrer Didier et Médor.

Qui sont Didier et Médor ?

Un homme dont l'esprit était coincé dans le corps d'un chien inversement.

Didier était dans un corps d'homme mais se lavait (quelle souplesse!), mangeait et dormait comme un chien Médor était un homme vivant dans un corps de chien, il marchait sur ses pattes arrière et avait même un chapeau!

Et quand j'ai vu Didier, bailler, je suis resté scotché. J'étais mort de rire et je me suis entraîné à faire pareil.

A bailler en tirant la langue.

Mine de rien c'est pas facile ce truc, je dirais même plus, c'est difficile!

Je me suis même fait un claquage sub-lingual en m'entraînant… Merlin que ça fait mal!

Enfin bon, passons, j'ai donc pris le temps de me réveiller avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ?

Là, sur ma table de nuit.

Un plateau.

Un plateau, avec un petit déjeuné parfait.

Non vraiment parfait, mais en tout cas parfait pour moi.

Il y a des muffins, du jus de grenade (j'adore les grenades mais je déteste les éplucher, donc du jus c'est parfait), du chocolat chaud et des chamalows.

J'adore les chamalows trempés dans le chocolat.

J'adore parce que quand ça fond, le chocolat devient tout rose, et la guimauve est gluante. Humm

Une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je découvre une petite enveloppe sur le plateau.

Je sais d'où elle vient.

C'est une enveloppe qui ressemble à celle que mon poète m'a envoyé, c'est une enveloppe qui vient de Potter.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je le pose sur la table de nuit.

Je ne veux pas la lire.

Pas tout de suite.

C'est le dernier message de mon poète.

Et je veux le garder aussi longtemps que possible.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des chose à faire moi. Direction la salle de bain, aujourd'hui c'est jour d'entraînement !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bon sang je suis trop fort!

J'ai tout éclaté.

Tous mes records.

J'ai fait 114 longueurs, 3 têtes épaules et genoux pieds, et surtout je suis resté 38 secondes sous l'eau.

Je l'avais bien dis, je suis trop fort!

Et le meilleur de tout c'est que j'ai pu sortir en serviette sans avoir peur qu'un sal pervers me regarde avec ses grands yeux verts brillants d'obscénités.

Après quelques hésitations, je me suis décidé à tenter de sortir de ma chambre.

Je n'ai pas entendu les nains de la matinée, je commence à croire qu'ils sont partis.

Et franchement, c'est pas trop tôt.

De toute façon je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas partit dès que j'ai trouvé Potter.

Leurs missions étaient accomplies.

Je passe la tête par la porte.

A Gauche, à droite, Rien.

Je pousse un énorme soupire de soulagement et me décide à quitter cette saleté de suite!

Je fais trois pas en direction de la grande salle quand soudain, semblant crever le couloir et venant de nulle part ils surgirent les Sept Nains!

Un part un ils sont apparus.

D'un bref regard, je note que la potion d'allégresse ne fait plus effet.

Grincheux est redevenu lui-même, il râle et grogne et personne ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit.

Dans les trois secondes qui suivent leur arrivée je pars en courant, non sans me demander comment ces six hurluberlus ont pu transplaner dans Poudlard.

Je ralentis devant la porte de la grande salle, passe la main dans mes cheveux pour vérifier que ma course ne les a pas décoiffés, avant de passer la porte la tête haute, fière…. En dépit de la file indienne qui me suit.

Dès que je suis entré dans la pièce, j'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Toujours est-il qu'il n'avait jamais vu les Gryffondors aussi agités, tristes aussi, la table des Serdaigles semble perplexe, tout comme celle des Poufsoufles, même si chez eux la niaiserie prime. Moi ? Méchant ? Non…

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards.

Et ça m'a fait peur.

Ils avaient tous la même tête.

Ils avaient tous le même sourire en coin.

Décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passe je me dirige calmement vers ma table.

Un Malfoy ne cours jamais, même si il en meure d'envie.

Mon arrivée ne passe jamais inaperçu.

Mais avec les six crétins qui n'arrêtent pas de me suivre, c'est encore pire.

Et m'assois pourtant à ma table et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Peut-être que si je fais comme si ils étaient pas là, ils vont finir par disparaître.

Je m'assois et commence à me servir.

Je meurs d'envie de poser ma question.

A savoir : qui est mort ?

Mais je me retiens.

Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à leur demander quelque chose.

Ça voudrait dire que je reconnais ne pas savoir.

Et c'est faux.

Et puis j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

Comment garder la tête haute, être fier lorsqu'on a six nains qui nous suivent partout ?

J'ai honte.

Je garde mes yeux concentrer sur mon assiette, car je sais que si je lève la tête tout le monde verra que je suis rouge de honte.

Et un Malfoy ne rougit pas.

Ce serait impensable.

Voire inadmissible.

Soudain j'entends Pansy me parler.

"Potter a disparu."

Je sens que mes rougeurs disparaissent.

Maintenant je suis livide.

Comment sait-elle ?

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai dis que Potter avait disparu. Depuis hier midi, personne ne l'a vu. Et toute l'histoire a déjà filtré dans les journaux, c'est la panique générale. Tout le monde est inquiet."

Milly me tendit le journal.

HARRY POTTER DISPARUT

_Celui-qui-a-survécut, semble avoir disparu de la surface de Poudlard. En effet, selon les dire de certain de ses proches, Harry Potter n'aurait été aperçut pour la dernière fois Samedi au environ de onze heures. Un appel a témoin à été lancé si vous avez la moindre information, nous vous prions de contacter…._

Oups!

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

OoOoOoO

_Alors que Drago découvrait que la disparition du survivant n'était pas passée aussi inaperçu qu'il l'espérait, Harry commençait à croire que Drago ne reviendrais jamais. Et si au départ il s'était dit que peut-être il s'était sentit trop impressionné pour l'embrasser, il commençait à se dire que drago ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il n'en avait pas eut envie… parce que lui, Harry avait échoué dans sa tentative de cour… et il se sentait désespéré et surtout il avait un probleme… comment allait-il sortir de là ? HERMIONE!_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard

C'est insupportable.

Où que j'aille on ne parle que de lui.

Et Potter par ci, Potter par là.

J'ai même cru entendre que les Pouffsoufles avait organisé une chasse au Potter, persuadés qu"il avait eu un malaise dans un coin de l'école et qu'ils allaient sauver le sauveur.

Pathétique!

Mais le pire c'est que ce que tout ça, je l'entends _que_ si on ne me voit pas.

Parce que dès qu'on me voit, ils sont tous plus silencieux que Granger pendant la grande époque du basilique…. Ah c'était le bon temps…

Enfin toujours est il que dès que j'arrive, tout le monde se tait, ce que j'aurais adoré si ce n'était pas à cause des six nains qui me suivent comme mon ombre.

J'ai essayé de les semer.

Vraiment.

Et j'ai même réussi…..…Pendant _cinq_ minutes.

Du coup j'essaie plus.

Mais je ne supporte plus les regards.

Dès que je rentre quelques parts ils me fixent, au début je pensais que peut-être j'avais quelque chose sur le visage, mais non. Il y a rien.

Pourquoi ne pas rester tout seul dans ce cas ? Et bien c'est simple, quand je suis seule, c'est pire.

C'est pire parce que dès que la porte se ferme, les nains se tournent vers moi… m'encerclent et commencent à chanter… à psalmodier plutôt cette horrible mot :

Le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, le baiser, LE BAISER, LE BAISER, LE BAISER, LE BAISER, **LE BAISER….**

Et ça c'est encore pire!

Alors après quatre heures à ce rythme, j'ai dit :

ASSSSSSEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Je vais le faire.

Je vais embrasser Potter, comme ça je suis sûre que je vais me débarrasser des Nains.

Par contre je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me surprenne en train d'embrasser l'autre débile.

Du coup, faut que j'attende.

A la nuit tombée, j'ai mis mon manteau, mon bonnet, mon écharpe, mes gants, pirs ma clé et je suis partie en direction de la forêt interdite.

Toujours avec les nains sur les talons. Les nains qui continuent de chanter la chanson du baiser.

Mais plus je me rapproche de la foret moins ils chantent fort.

J'arrive devant le cercueil.

Les nains se taisent.

Bonheur, du silence.

Je sors la clé de ma poche, d'une main qui ne tremble _pas_ du tout.

Je regarde Simplet, les yeux plein d'espoir et je lui demande :

"Je suis obligé?"

A voir sa tête, je crois que je connais déjà la réponse, c'est oui.

Et bingo!

J'avais raison.

Je pousse un soupire et tourne clef dans la serrure.

Avec de la chance il ne sera plus dedans… en même temps la chance n'a pas trop été avec moi depuis le début de l'année.

Je soulève la porte… ouais je crois qu'on peut le dire, je suis toujours aussi poissard.

Je me tourne vers Joyeux, qui a l'air d'être le moins stupide, et je lui demande si Potter entend si je lui parle.

Il hoche la tête.

Bien.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Je me concentre sur Potter.

Il est quand même pas mal, quand on regarde bien.

Non, je ne viens pas de penser ça… je retire… je retire…_je retire!_

Je me penche vers l'endormi, mon visage est à quelques centimètres du sien… il sent bon… concentre-toi Drago, tu n'es pas là pour ça…

Je sais que tu m'entends Potter. Alors écoute ce que je vais te dire, et SURTOUT, NE L'OUBLIE PAS! Oui, je vais t'embrasser, mais c'est juste pour me débarrasser des nains. Alors entre toi bien ça dans le crâne. Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je te déteste et je te détesterai toujours, alors plus de poème, plus de petit message, plus de mauvais plan drague, plus de contact autre que le _strict_ nécessaire, compris ? Bien. Maintenant qu'on est d'accord…

Bon sans j'arrive pas à croire que je vais poser mes magnifiques lèvres roses sur ses horreurs violacées.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de belles lèvres roses lui aussi?

Ah oui, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est dehors depuis hier soir et que mine de rien il fait pas chaud ?

Purée! pour quelqu'un qui "dort" depuis plus de 24 heures il a pas mauvaise haleine… tant mieux... et puis ses lèvres sont douces… chaudes… sucrés… il se réveille… vite faut que je m'écarte!

Il a l'air triste…

Du coup moi aussi…

Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir…

Je suis un Malfoy, et j'ai pas de cœur… tout le monde le sais

Je lui demande si il a entendu ce que je lui ai dit et il hoche la tête…

Qu'est-ce que c'est, là, sur sa joue ?

Une larme.

Je ne la regarde pas… je ne lui parle pas… je détourne la tête… je n'irai pas le réconforter… d'ailleurs, je m'en vais

J'entends des pas derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois que les nains me suivrent toujours… mais surtout je le vois lui… assis dans son cercueil... avec de nouvelles larmes sur les joues… et sans que je sache pourquoi quelque chose se serre en moi…

Détourne toi Drago, c'est Potter, et si il pleure toi tu es _content_… je me force à sourire et cette fois je pars sans me retourner.

OoOoOoO

Alors ? Verdict ? bisous à tous et à bientôt!


	9. je m'ennuie

Diclamers : Je rappelle que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Petite note : juste un petit coucou à tous, je ne parlerais pas longtemps, promis, je voulais juste confirmer que le prochain chapitre serait le dernier. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand il arrivera car il n'est pas du tout commencé, et pour tout vous dire je me concentre plus sur la traduction du prochain chapitre de " le dernier jour de notre monde" pour le moment. Mais je vous promet de faire au plus vite.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Je m'ennuie

_(fin du chapitre précédant)_

_J'entends des pas derrière moi._

_Je me retourne et vois que les nains me suivrent toujours… mais surtout je le vois lui… assis dans son cercueil... avec de nouvelles larmes sur les joues… et sans que je sache pourquoi quelque chose se serre en moi…_

_Détourne toi Drago, c'est Potter, et si il pleure toi tu es content… je me force à sourire et cette fois je pars sans me retourner._

Quand j'ai quitté Potter, je suis retourné dans ma suite… ou plutôt la notre, parce que malheureusement il y habite aussi.

Bizarrement, j'ai comme un poids sur les épaules… et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et surtout, pour une fois je ne veux pas comprendre.

J'ai embrassé Potter et pourtant les nains sont toujours là.

Je me rend compte que je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon était normale parce que je les laisse me suivre.

Et surtout parce que je ne cherche pas à NON PLUS à comprendre pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas encore fichu la paix.

Je me couche, et ils sont toujours là.

J'essaye de dormir, mais ils ronflent.

Tous.

Six ronflements différents résonnent dans la pièce.

C'est pire que lorsque je partageais le dortoir avec Théo, et Greg, et pourtant niveau ronflements ils sont très forts.

Mais aussi étrange que ce soit, je me suis endormi comme une souche.

Même pas entendu Potter rentrer.

C'est pas plus mal.

_Le lendemain matin 7h15_

Je me suis réveillé tôt, du coup, j'aurais pu m'entraîner, mais j'ai pas envie.

J'ai envie de rester aussi longtemps que possible dans mon lit.

Les nains sont toujours là, mais ne ronflent plus.

Le poids est toujours là mais je ne cherche pas toujours pas à savoir pourquoi.

La suite est silencieuse.

Potter ne doit pas être là, ou alors il se cache. Tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'il a compris ce que je lui ai dis.

Le poids est toujours là, et un peu plus lourd.

Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fait;

Je voudrais bien croire que c'est parce que j'entre et que je suis trop beau, mais je sais que c'est à cause de six zouaves qui me suivent.

Je remarque discrètement que Potter est à sa table, tous ses amis semblent le presser de question mais il ne leur répond pas.

Tant mieux.

J'ai pas envie que tout un groupe de ces Gryffondors de malheur sache pourquoi il a disparu et que c'est moi qui l'ai libéré;

Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'on sache _comment_ je l'ai libéré.

J'arrive à ma table.

Je m'assoie, et aussitôt Pansy et Milly me sautent dessus.

Rien de nouveau.

Drago, pourquoi il y a 6 nains qui te suivent ?

Je jette mon regard qui tue à Milly, et elle se tait.

Bien

Drago, t'as vu Potter est revenu.

Je jette un regard qui tue à Pansy et elle se tait.

Hé Drago, t'as vu que Potter est encore dans le journal ? Il a pris un abonnement ou quoi ?

Regard qui tue en direction de Blaise, et je tends la main.

Et effectivement en première page on peut lire :

RETROUVER !

_Celui-qui-a-survecut a réapparu! Il est revenu de lui-même après une disparition flash éclaire de 36Heures. 36 heures qui ont plongé le monde sorcier dans la panique la plus complète. Quoiqu'une partie de la population ait été surpris en train de faire la fête, une enquête est en cours à leur sujet (cf.: Page 3). Quoiqu'il en soit, le survivant est réapparu mais personne n'a su ce qui lui était arrivé puisque celui-ci n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis. Est-ce un coup de vous-savez-qui ? La question reste ouverte…_

Pathétique

Ils étaient tous pathétiques.

Pourquoi pensaient-ils que tout ce qui touchait Potter avait un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Il rendit à Blaise son journal et commença à manger, tout en évitant les regards curieux qui sentait passer entre lui et les 6 nains juste derrière.

_Cour d'histoire de la magie._

**Bang… bang… bang…**

Relève la tête Drago, relève la tête.

N'oublie pas tu es un Malfoy et il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Aucune

Mais même temps, la vie est _trop_ _injuste_.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que pour la première fois en en six ans ce stupide Fantôme de merde s'occupe de ce qui se passe dans sa classe ?

Pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin de Crabbs avait-il attiré son attention sur les six crétins qui s'étaient incrustés dans notre cours ?

Pourquoi est-ce que les six crétins le suivaient-il encore ?

Et pourquoi Joyeux avait il décidé de répondre aux questions que tous les autres autre crétins de la pièce se posaient?

Pourquoi est-ce que le monde ne se compose _que_ de crétin ?

**Bang… bang… bang…**

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis tout rouge ?

C'est simple.

Joyeux a dit haut et fort que celui qui me veut du bien était amoureux de moi et qu'il les était venu pour l'aider dans sa tentative de séduction.

Moralité, tout le monde était mort de rire.

Persuadé que j'ai un fou furieux qui me coure après.

C'est vrai, est-ce que quelqu'un de sain aurait envoyé les 6 mochetés qui me suivent pour l'aider à me conquérir?

Non.

Nous sommes d'accord.

**Bang… bang… bang…** **Driiingggg.**

Ouf. Je suis sauvé, l'heure est finie.

Une chance que ce cours ne soit pas en doublette. Ainsi, cette histoire de séduction restera entre Serpentards.

Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'une chose à faire : **_Me débarrasser des nains_** !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je sème les autres Serpentards, et amène les nains dans une salle vide.

D'un coup de baguette, je ferme la porte, et je me retourne pour leur faire face.

" ça suffit maintenant! On arrête de suivre Drago Malfoy ! _(Euh pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne ? peu importe)_

Vous voulez quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? De l'argent ? Combien ? Dites le votre prix sera le mien!"

Les six nains se regardent.

Leurs visages deviennent aussi rouges que leurs bonnets, puis Joyeux s'avance en hurlant l'index dirigé vers moi.

Je me retiens de lui faire remarquer que c'est pas poli.

" Écoute moi bien espèce de sale ruffian désobéissant! Si t'avais pas fais de zèle, on aurait débarrassé le plancher depuis belle lurette. Alors rends nous Prof et on disparaît… sinon on continue de foutre la honte! N'est-ce pas les gars ?"

Cinq hochements de tête.

Ni une, ni deux, je quitte la salle en courant, les nains toujours sur les talons.

Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, hein ? Ironique, moi? Quelle idée…

Quand j'arrive à la bibliothèque, tout le monde tourne la tête vers moi.

Quoi de neuf ?

Rien, nous sommes toujours d'accord.

Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la table où j'ai caché Prof… Et devinez qui y est installé ?

Bingo! Potter!

Je crois que je suis vraiment maudit.

Heureusement il ne lève pas ses beaux yeux verts de crétin enamouré vers moi.

A la place j'ai ceux de Gouffi 1 et 2.

Quelle amélioration…

Je leur demande calmement de se déplacer.

Dégagez de là!

Pourquoi ça marche pas ?

C'est vrai pourquoi au lieu de se déplacer gentiment, j'ai droit à des cries aigues et désagréables...

On dirait un elfe de maison qui vient de se pincer les doigts…

Je me tâte.

Est-ce que je leur lance un sort pour les faire taire ?

Soudain, c'est le choc.

Ils n'ont rien fait pour ça, ils sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, non c'est pas eux, c'est moi.

Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc.

Potter ne parle pas.

Potter n'a même pas levé la tête.

Potter m'ignore.

JE DETESTE ÇA!

Du coup, je me venge sur les deux autres.

En général, ça le fait réagir.

J'ai dis, "dégagez", et plus vite que ça!"

Potter ne réagit toujours pas.

Au lieu de ça, Weaspabo se lève de colère et moi, fourbe que je suis, j'en profite pour lui piquer sa chaise.

Je me retiens mais je meure d'envie de leur dire :

" Ah, ah, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein ! Je suis le plus fort!"

Et sans leur prêter un regard, je sors ma baguette.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillent.

Une m'ignore.

Il m'agace.

Je dirige ma baguette sous la table.

Murmure quelques mots… et deux secondes plus tard, un nain blanc de colère s'échappe de sous la table.

Dès qu'il voit les six autres, il se calme et leur saute dessus.

Et là, je vois un truc que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour.

Et selon la tête du rouquin et de l'emmêlée, je ne suis pas le seul.

Potter continue à lire, il m'énerve toujours.

Les sept nains, à nouveaux réunis, entament une danse … oui, je crois que c'est ça… un danse de la joie…

Ils font la ronde, font le moulin avec leurs mains, tout en secouant leurs fesses et en levant les bras à intervalle régulier.

Désespérant.

"MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE? …"

Zut, v'la La Pince

"… ÊTES DANS UNE BIBLIOTHÈQUE! JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS ARRÊTER ! Oh, timide, c'est vous ? Je suis l'un de vos plus grands fans. Alors ça va ? Je peux avoir un autographe ?"

Je me retiens de justesse de me frapper le crâne contre la table…

_Deux jours plus tard_

Depuis que je me suis libéré des Nains et de Potter et ses questions ridicules, j'ai du temps pour moi.

Du coup j'ai pu approfondir mes recherches.

Je sais enfin qui est Blanche Neige. C'était pas franchement un cerveau. Quelle idée de croquer une pomme alors qu'on lui avait dit de ne pas le faire… J'ai quand même de la chance d'avoir la beauté et l'intelligence… c'est assez rare

Je dois quand même avouer que son histoire m'a fait _la peur de ma vie_…

_(Si l'on ne compte pas la ballade avec Potter, et le géant dans la forêt interdite en première année)_

Le passage où le prince se bat contre la sorcière… ou pire quand Blanche Nige est perdue, seule dans la forêt.

Ça m'a fait réalisé que ce serait bien pratique d'avoir quelqu'un qui me réconforte en cas de choc, où quand je lis des histoires qui font peur…

Comme Blanche Neige…

Quand je pense que c'est un livre pour enfants chez les moldus…

Ils sont fous ces moldus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait vraiment que j'y pense.

J'en sais aussi un peu plus sur les téléphones et… J'EN VEUX UN !

Pour l'éLectricité, et non pas eNectrucité. Ça a l'air d'être assez utile mais trop compliqué.

Reste la question sur les anges.

J'ai toujours pas de réponse.

Les avis sont assez partagés sur le sujet.

Comment Potter peut-il savoir quand mêmes les plus grands savants ont des doutes ?

Réponse : Aucune idée.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Je m'ennuie.

J'ai abandonné mes recherches sur les anges, parce que je tourne en rond.

J'évite la salle commune des Serpentards car tout le monde veut savoir _qui_ a appelé les nains à l'aide pour me séduire.

Et je ne VEUX PAS leur dire

Ils veulent aussi savoir _pourquoi_ je ne veux pas leur dire qui c'est.

C'est donc un cercle vicieux.

Moralié : je reste dans ma suite.

Sauf que dans la suite, il n'y a rien à faire.

Potter fait ce que je lui ai dit, il fait comme si je n'existais pas.

Du coup, plus d'emmerdage de Potter.

Donc je m'ennuie.

Mon œil glisse vers l'enveloppe posée sur la table de nuit.

C'est celle qui était sur le plateau du petit déjeuner que Potter m'en fait parvenir.

J'ai résisté à le lire jusqu'ici.

Ça fait cinq jours.

Cinq _loooongs_ jours.

Cinq jours, c'est trop long.

Alors sans plus réfléchir, j'ai déchiré l'enveloppe.

Et je l'ai lu.

Et sans raison, le poids que j'avais déjà sur les épaules, sur le cœur, et devenu plus lourd.

Ces mots étaient si beaux que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les relire encore et encore…

N'aies pas peur de tes sentiments,  
N'aies pas peur de ce que tu ressens...  
Je sais que l'on peut s'aimer  
Et nous laisser emporter  
Par ce sentiment d'amour  
Ose me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.  
Je te croirai ou pas...  
Tu aimes être à mes cotés  
tu aimes mais en embarrassé

Je pense que tu es plein d'amour  
Mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte en ce jour...  
Tu m'aimes, dis moi que oui,  
Et je t'aimerai ainsi pour la vie...(1

J'en ai presque pleuré.

Le tout est dans le presque.

Je suis Drago Malfoy, et Drago Malfoy ne pleure **pas**.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon Poète n'est autre que Potter.

Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été parfait.

Il est pas trop moche… je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est beau.

Faut quand même être sincère avec soi-même, il a beau être Potter, c'est quand même pas un laideron, peut-être un peu maigre, mais sinon, ça va.

Il est taquin.

Il n'a pas de poitrine.

Et en plus il M'AIME!

Il m'aime ?

C'est la première fois que je le dis et c'est étrange.

Potter m'aime.

_Harry_ Potter m'aime;

Bizarrement ça ne me dégoûte pas tant que ça.

Bizarrement ça ne me presque plaisir.

Bizarrement ça ne me FAIT plaisir.

J'aime l'idée que Potter m'aime.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que même si il est bête, il ne l'est pas tout le temps;

Parce que comme je le disais pour mon poète, c'est le seul dont l'intelligence est égale à la mienne?

C'est vrai en botanique, c'est l'un des rares qui ait réussi cueillir la Métaflore.

Et puis, physiquement il est exactement comme j'imaginais mon poète.

Brun aux yeux verts.

De beaux yeux verts.

Pause.

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'imaginais comme ça ?

Je ne connais que deux personnes correspondant à cette description.

Potter et Théo.

Ce sont les deux seuls bruns aux yeux verts que je connaisse, sauf que les yeux de Théo sont ternes, sans éclats, sans intelligences, le contraire de ceux de…

L'image de Potter apparaît devant mes yeux

Ses yeux à lui sont brillants…

Brillants d'émotions…

Brillants de sentiments…

Brillants d'intelligences…

Des yeux passionnés, espiègles…

Des yeux amoureux.

Récapitulons.

Je veux quelqu'un pour me soutenir, pour me réconforter, quelqu'un d'intelligent (enfin pas trop quand même, disons presque à mon niveau), de beau, un homme, brun aux yeux verts qui m'aime.

En gros, je cherche quelqu'un qui ressemble à Potter.

Conclusion, je veux Potter.

Je.

Veux.

Harry.

Potter

Pourquoi mon cœur fait il un bond dans ma poitrine ?

_Tu m'aimes, dis moi que oui,  
Et je t'aimerai ainsi pour la vie...  
_

Oui.

Oups

Trop tard.

Je l'ai dis.

Le poids sur ma poitrine est parti.

…

…

…

Si je l'aime ? Alors pourquoi… pourquoi je l'ai rejeté ?

* * *

(1)"Quand l'amour fait peur". De Valérie S. mais légèrement transformé. 


	10. comment le conquérir en quelques mots ?

Disclaimers: Ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser? Soit Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de JKR

Notes : Tout mes excuses pour avoir mis tant de temps a mettre le dernier chapitre, presque un an c'est inexplicable. Je ne voyais pas d'autre fin donc j'espère juste que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire, vos messages et encouragements m'ont fait un immense plaisir. Un **grand** merci à Miss **Cyzia** pour ses corrections.

Je profite de ce chapitre pour faire un petit coup de pub, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas allez jeter un coup d'oeil sur les fics de Yami Aku, et principalement la dernière qui s'appelle : "Une vie sur l'eau ou sur terre ?" vous ne serez pas déçu!

Chapitre 10 : Comment le conquérir en quelques mots ?

C'est dur.

Je sais que Draco est heureux car je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, mais c'est dur.

Surtout que je ne parle plus à Ron non plus.

Plus de Drago, plus de Ron.

Pourquoi plus de Ron ? C'est simple, c'est parce qu'il m'a fait un cadeau empoisonné.

A cause de lui, je vis avec celui que j'aime mais je ne peux pas lui parler, ni le regarder, je ne peux rien faire et j'ai mal.

C'est trop injuste.

Tiens hier par exemple, j'ai cru que mon rêve devenait réalité. J'étais à la bibliothèque, et il s'est assis à ma table.

A **_ma_** table.

J'en étais pétrifié de bonheur. J'ai entendu des voix, des cris et le temps que je me "réveille", il était déjà parti.

Quelle poisse !

Pour une fois qu'il recherche ma compagnie je n'arrive même pas à en profiter.

Et plus j'ai raté la danse des nains.

La vie est _vraiment_ trop injuste.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago est bizarre en ce moment, on dirait qu'il cherche à me parler.

Comment je le sais ?

C'est simple, il se met exprès avec moi pendant les binômes.

Au début, je pensais que c'était pour se moquer de moi ou pour se venger, mais il ne tente rien.

Il n'a pas détruit ma potion, ni mes plantes… en fait c'est même plutôt le contraire.

Il m'a empêché de mettre la Métaflore avant la corne de gazelle dans ma potion de Mangetonpoing.

C'est une potion assez étrange qui fait que le buveur se met à manger son poing.

Et ça marche vraiment.

On a essayé sur Neville et il a dû se faire repousser trois doigts.

Enfin toujours est-il qu'il m'a empêché de la rater et de souffrir de la même chose que Ron, c'est-à-dire des conséquences de la potion gonflesein.

Ron l'a bu et se retrouve avec une poitrine deux fois plus grosse que celle de sa sœur et, d'après Rogue, ça va au moins durer deux semaines.

Pas la peine de préciser qu'il se sent très mal et que ça fait bien rire tout le monde ?

Ni que Colin a pris une photo et qu'on l'a envoyé aux jumeaux ?

Enfin, passons et revenons à mon Drago, qui ne sera jamais le mien... respire Harry, respire.

Je disais qu'il était bizarre et le fait qu'il ait repris son doudou le confirme.

Son doudou en forme de cœur.

Et bien il est venu dans ma chambre hier soir, j'étais dans mon lit avec Bouba (le seul nounours que j'ai eu enfant et qui représente une sorte d'abeille à tête de chat) et on discutait.

…

…

Enfin, pour dire la vérité, je parlais et il écoutait, il est très doué pour ça.

Drago a tapé à la porte et est entré (il était pas tard mais comme j'évite le salon pour ne pas le gêner, et que je boycotte la salle commune de gryffondor à cause de Ron, j'ai pas grand choix...)

Et là, il m'a regardé comme il ne l'avait jamais fait (j'en ai presque pleuré d'émotion) et m'a demandé d'une voix calme.

" Je pourrais dormir avec toi? J'ai perdu mon doudou et j'ai peur tout seul ?"

J'ai parfaitement compris où il voulait en venir. C'était exactement les mêmes mots que ceux que je lui avais dit.

C'était donc un test pour vérifier si j'avais compris ce qu'il avait dit.

J'avais deux possibilités de réponse :

a) je lui ouvrais mes draps et le serrais dans mes bras pour qu'il n'ait plus peur (huuuummmm bonheur…) et j'échouais au test.

b) je me levais et lui rendais le doudou qu'il me demandait, à savoir le cœur qu'il m'avait donné un mois plus tôt.

J'ai choisi la deuxième solution avec un pincement au cœur.

Etait-il obligé de me reprendre le seul cœur qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné ?

Je suis ensuite retourné me blottir entre mes draps, le cœur lourd et je fermais fermement les yeux pour ne pas pleurer… et là j'ai entendu la question qui tue.

"Ça veut dire non ?"

Pourquoi se moque-t-il autant ? J'avais compris le message.

Comme je ne répondais pas il est parti, son cœur à la main et le mien brisé.

La vie est vraiment, _vraiment_ trop injuste.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'aimais Harry, j'ai pas chômé.

J'ai fait une bourde en lui disant qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.

Que je le détestais.

Que je ne voulais plus qu'on ait de contact.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît, il fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

Et ça me rend malade.

Mais je suis un Malfoy, et les Malfoys obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent, et moi ce que je veux, c'est Harry Potter.

Enfin, mon père aussi le veut, mais pas pour la même raison.

Ça doit être un truc de Malfoy.

Une sorte d'attirance absolue entre les Malfoy et les Potter.

Je me demande si il éprouvait la même chose pour le père d'Harry ? Il a bien une photo de lui dans sa bourse, mais je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose…

En parlant de _son_ père, j'ai trouvé pourquoi il avait fait toutes ces réflexions sur _mon_ père.

Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil dans sa chambre avant-hier, et j'ai trouvé un livre qui s'appelle "Comment le conquérir en quelques mots".

J'ai pas fouillé, il était posé bien en vue… sous sa pile de pyjama…dans le placard… fermé à clef.

Il avait qu'à le ranger !

Toujours est il que j'ai trouvé ce livre et que je me suis fait une copie : ça peut toujours servir.

Surtout à l'heure actuelle.

J'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que j'avais changé d'avis, mais ça ne marche pas.

C'est qu'il est têtu le petit gars quand il s'y met.

Du coup, je lui ai fait tous les plans de drague qu'il m'avait fait, et il a réussi à s'en sortir sans jamais avoir à passer outre mes demandes.

Pas une seule fois, même quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais dormir avec lui.

Et en plus, il est naïf comme pas possible.

C'est incroyable !

C'est à se demander comment il a pu échapper à vous-savez-qui tant de fois !

Par exemple, quand je lui ai fait le coup de " ton père, il était pas voleur ? Parce que quelqu'un a dû voler les étoiles pour les mettre dans tes yeux", cet adorable idiot m'a répondu, les yeux brillants de larme qu'il ne savait pas parce qu'il n'avait pas connu son père, mais que d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté il était Auror, pas voleur.

J'étais blasé, je m'abaisse à lui faire un compliment et Monsieur ne le comprend _même_ pas. Pourtant ce n'est pas tous les jours, que moi, Drago Malfoy je complimente quelqu'un sur la beauté de ses yeux… ou d'une quelque autre partie de son anatomie !

Alors je me suis dit : la subtilité, ça ne marche pas, tentons une approche plus directe.

Du coup j'ai feuilleté le petit livre, et je suis tombé sur LA PHRASE qui ne peut QUE marcher.

J'ai attendu qu'il rentre (espérant qu'il ne tarde pas trop, parce que j'ai quand même besoin de mon sommeil réparateur), allongé sur le sofa du salon, et dès qu'il a passé la porte, je suis passé à l'action.

"Dis moi Potter (faudrait que j'arrive à l'appeler Harry ailleurs que dans ma tête, ça aiderait), t'es pas fatigué ? Parce que t'as passé ta journée à courir nu dans mon esprit"

Il m'a répondu d'une petite voix adorable… non, je retire le _adorable_… reprenons, il m'a donc répondu d'une douce voix… non ça ne va pas non plus ! On va tout simplement dire, il m'a répondu point:

"Si, je suis crevé, mais c'est parce que je rentre d'un entraînement de Quidditch et que c'est vraiment fatiguant. D'ailleurs je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit."

J'ai failli me fracasser la tête contre la table basse, mais je me suis retenu : Drago Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à se punir comme un vulgaire elfe de maison.

Respire Drago, respire.

Et surtout reprend ton livre !

………………….

………………….

………………….

J'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai ENFIN résolu l'énigme des anges !

La phrase qu'Harry m'avait dit "Je dois être au paradis, je viens juste de voir passer un ange". Et bien cette phrase elle est dans le livre !

Ce qui veut dire qu'en fait l'ange dont il parlait, c'était moi !

Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'il ne sait pas quelque chose que moi je ne connais pas, ce qui, je dois dire, me soulage d'un grand poids.

Mais bon, savoir tout ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup dans ma conquête Potterienne, peut-être devrais-je passer à l'étape supérieure ? J'ai lu un livre à la bibliothèque qui expliquait l'art de faire la cours, c'était vraiment excellent, et j'en suis venu à me dire que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, lui envoyer des fleurs, des chocolats, toutes sortes de cadeaux. Qui refuserait des cadeaux ? Per-sonn-euh, nous sommes d'accord.

Maintenant, direction le fleuriste de Pré-au-Lar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu des fleurs. Des glaïeuls.

Hier aussi.

J'étais heureux.

J'étais ému.

Je n'avais jamais reçu de fleurs. Des culottes oui, une fois, des photos, des peluches oui, mais des fleurs, non.

Je les ai mises dans un vase, posées sur la commode de ma chambre.

Ça sent bon et çà égaie la pièce.

Et lorsque je suis allongé sur mon lit, je ne vois qu'elles !

Je me demande d'où elles viennent ? Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ? Je me plais à imaginer que c'est Drago qui me les a envoyé. Une façon de me dire qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a dit.

Mais bon, je me leurre. Il a été très clair sur ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

Et c'est moi qu'il ne veut pas.

Je soupire et retourne regarder et sentir mes bouquets de fleurs.

Oui, mes bouquets au pluriel, car j'en ai reçu plusieurs.

Les premières étaient des violettes, deux jours plus tard je recevais un lys. Un beau lys blanc. Et ensuite des glaïeuls.

Plein de glaïeuls.

J'ai reçu des glaïeuls pendant plus de trois jours de suite.

C'est joli les glaïeuls.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, car j'en ai partout.

Si, si, c'est vrai, partout.

Du coup, ça fait parler tout le monde.

Tous les Gryffondors n'arrêtent pas de me tarabuster pour savoir d'où elles viennent, et qui est mon mystérieux admirateur.

Et comme je ne leur dis rien, ça les énerve.

En même temps j'ai bien tenté de leur dire que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux, ils ne me croient pas.

C'est même encore pire.

Alors je fais semblant de savoir et de vouloir à tout prix garder ça secret.

Du coup ils cherchent tous à découvrir de qui il s'agit et ont entamé des recherches.

Et chaque jour, j'ai une nouvelle proposition.

On m'a proposé Dean, mais il a nié.

Ginny, mais elle a avoué qu'elle était prise. (Ron a vu rouge, c'était marrant de le voir courir après sa sœur pour savoir qui était l'ignoble individu qui a osé s'attaquer à sa petite sœur chérie)

Il n'a rien su.

Gabrielle Delacour.

Ron aurait entendu Fred dire à George que Bill avait entendu Gabrielle dire à Fleur qu'elle était follement amoureuse de Harry.

On m'a même proposé un certain Yoshi Bross, apparemment un Serdaigle de Sixième année, mais comme je ne savais même pas de qui on me parlait, ils ont laissé tomber et sont revenus à Gabrielle.

Ils en sont presque à planifier notre mariage.

Je les laisse dire et je rêve.

Je continue d'espérer qu'elles proviennent de Drago et comme ça je suis heureux.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione m'a montré un livre qui parle du langage des fleurs. Je ne savais pas que les fleurs parlaient.

Enfin, elle ne parle pas vraiment, c'est plutôt dans le genre symbolique.

Dedans j'ai découvert le message que mon admirateur m'a envoyé en même temps que les fleurs.

Et c'est une vraie déclaration !

Les premières me révélaient que quelqu'un était amoureux de moi en secret, le lys disait qu'il m'admirait et me respectait, et par les glaïeuls il me demandait un rendez-vous.

Un RENDEZ-VOUS !

J'arrive pas à y croire !

J'espère que ce n'est pas Gabrielle parce que je ne pourrais que lui dire non et je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine.

Je l'aime bien.

Elle était là aux fiançailles de Bill et Fleur et elle est gentille.

Pourquoi c'est pas Drago ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai pas reçu de fleur.

C'est dommage j'aimais bien en recevoir tous les jours pour découvrir le message caché.

A la place, j'ai reçu des chocolats.

J'aime le chocolat, mais c'est pas pareil que les fleurs.

Les chocolats, c'est frustrant.

Je les vois, je les ai dans les mains et je ne peux pas les manger.

On croit que je suis bête, mais c'est faux.

C'est vrai, qui c'est d'où ils viennent ? J'en sais rien et ils pourraient être empoisonnés.

Ce ne serait pas les premiers. Alors je les jette.

Tous les jours, je les regarde, je me lèche les babines et je les jette… à contrecoeur.

La boite d'aujourd'hui était vraiment très joli, j'ai pas pu la jeter.

Alors je l'ai gardé.

Je l'ai ramené dans la suite des préfets, et pour la première fois depuis que je les reçois, j'ai jeté les chocolats dans poubelle du salon.

Et là, il s'est passé une truc que j'ai pas compris.

Mais alors pas du tout.

Drago était là, assis sur le canapé de notre pièce commune et il s'est mis à hurler en me voyant les jeter.

Il a hurlé un truc comme quoi c'était du gâchis de jeter des chocolats de luxe, surtout au prix qu'ils coûtaient, et ensuite, il est parti dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

J'ai vraiment pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

Et le pire c'est que le lendemain, j'ai pas reçu de chocolats.

Ni de fleurs.

Rien.

Pas de cadeau pour moi à la table du petit déjeuner, ni pour le déjeuner.

Rien.

A la table, c'est l'étonnement général, tout le monde me presse de question.

"Harry ? Pourquoi t'as pas de chocolats aujourd'hui ?"

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? "

"Harry ? Tu ne l'as pas blessé au moins !"

J'ai même entendu un groupe fille de cinquième année qui se demandait si elles ne devraient pas envoyé des fleurs de condoléances à Gabrielle, pour la rupture de nos fiançailles.

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde de fou.

Alors pour échapper à cette folie je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre dès que possible.

Et là, je l'ai vu.

Délicatement posé sur mon oreiller.

A côté de Bouga.

Une énorme boîte de chocolat.

Un poids a quitté mes épaules.

Il ne m'en veut pas.

J'avais fini par penser que les autres avaient raison et que j'avais fait une bourde sans m'en rendre compte.

Mais me voilà rassuré.

Même si je me pose une question.

Comment sont-ils arrivés là ?

…

…

…

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

Si, si, je sais le faire !

Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y a que quatre possibilités.

1 C'est un Gryffondor, mais là j'y crois pas, parce qu'ils ont presque tous subi un interrogatoire en règle (c'est la vérité vrai en plus !) et la conclusion a été que mon admirateur secret n'était pas de notre maison.

2 C'est un Serpentard et là, si c'est Drago ça va, sinon beurk

3 C'est un prof et là je ne veux même pas imaginer

4 C'est un elfe de maison et là…

NON, Je me suis trompé il y a trois options, _trois_ options pas quatre.

Ce qui veut dire que je n'en sais pas plus qu'avant, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas une quelconque sorcière ou un quelconque sorcier, c'est quelqu'un que je vois tous les jours ou presque.

Je me plais à penser que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui me veut du mal.

Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais manger ces chocolats qui me font quand même plus qu'envie…

…

…

…

Ouf, j'ai failli craqué et en manger un.

Je devrais peut-être discuter avec Hermione, elle connaît peut-être un moyen de m'aider dans mes recherches… elle pense que je sais qui c'est, alors elle ne cherche pas.

Oui, c'est décidé ce soir je vais lui parler et lui raconter toute la vérité, rien que la vérité et toute la vérité… sur ce qui m'est arrivé depuis le début de l'année.

Je sais qu'elle meurt d'envie de savoir pourquoi j'avais disparu. Comme ça, elle saura.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je désespère.

Harry ne comprend rien.

Il est comme les trois petits singes, il ne voit rien, n'entend rien, et ne dit rien.

Et ça me donne envie de hurler.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ça soulage.

Bon, récapitulons.

Je lui ai dis toutes les phrases de drague de son livre et il ne comprend pas.

Franchement, je lui demande si U+I 69 (1) et il me répond mathématiques.

Je lui envoie de magnifiques, que dis-je, de splendides fleurs, de véritables merveilles et il ne cherche même pas à en connaître l'expéditeur (et pourtant papouille, la chouette qui les lui livrait n'attendait que ça !)

Il reçoit des délices chocolatés et il les jette. _IL LES JETTE_ !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je suis désespéré et incompris.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ai discuté avec Hermione… et Ron aussi parce qu'il n'a pas voulu nous laisser seul.

Il voulait comprendre pourquoi je lui faisais la tête.

C'était pourtant évident.

Mais bon, je lui ai expliqué.

Je ne peux pas dire que d'apprendre que j'aime Drago a été la meilleure nouvelle de leurs vies, mais au moins maintenant ils savent.

Et si je réfléchis bien, ça s'est plutôt bien passé dans l'ensemble.

Ron n'a pas voulu tenter de tuer Drago (c'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Blaise quand il a su que c'était avec lui que sa sœur était prise. Manque de chance, Blaise s'est défendu en lui faisait pousser les cheveux de manière à ce qu'il trébuche dessus, et comme il a toujours sa poitrine, Goyle l'a pris pour une fille et l'a dragué parce qu'il le trouvait très sexy. Ce qui bien entendu lui a fait faire des cauchemars pendant deux jours).

Il ne s'est pas non plus évanoui comme lorsque Charlie lui a présenté Charlène, sa compagne autrefois connu sous le nom de Marlon Personne.

Non, dans l'ensemble, il l'a bien pris, il est juste devenu tout blanc, puis vert,

Avant de revenir à lui.

Enfin peu importe, l'important c'est qu'il a réagi plutôt calmement, ou alors il s'habitue… A voir.

J'aurais dû venir parler à Hermione plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de jeter tous ces chocolats !

Elle m'a conseillé d'aller voir Pomfrey et, ma foi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, elle a jeté un sort que je ne connaissais pas et m'a assuré que c'était du chocolat et rien que du chocolat.

Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à aller la voir plus tôt. C'est vrai, c'était si simple.

Et dire que j'ai jeté quatre boîtes de ces chocolats, alors qu'ils sont _TROP BONS…_

Enfin pas trop grave, il m'en reste encore.

Et puis, je devrais en avoir d'autre demain et là je vais pas me priver.

A moi les délicieux petits chocolats !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Je viens de passer la porte de la suite et il y a un bruit étrange.

Où est ma baguette ?

Ah je l'ai… je me dépêche d'avaler, parce que j'ai la bouche pleine de chocolat…et ce que je vois me choque.

Drago.

Mon Drago qui devrait ne jamais être à moi, mais qui le sera peut-être bientôt, écroulé de chagrin sur le canapé de notre salon commun.

Je n'aime pas le voir triste.

Je dirais même plus. _JE N'AIME PAS LE VOIR TRISTE !_

Que faire pour le réconforter ?

Harry, réfléchis… Réfléchis !…le chocolat !

Le chocolat console, c'est connu !

Je regarde la boîte que j'ai dans la main…zut, elle est vide.

Direction ma chambre.

Je sors la boite en forme de cœur (je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais un peu d'amour ne peut pas lui faire de mal…)

Je repars vers lui une boîte dans chaque main.

J'avance doucement dans sa direction (il ne faut pas lui faire peur à mon petit chéri !)

Je m'assoie sur la table basse et lui tend une boite avec un grand sourire (j'espère que j'ai pas du noir dans les dents, sinon la honte !)

"Tu veux du chocolat ? Vas-y prends en, j'ai testé, c'est pas empoissonné."

Oh la, la qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? On dirait qu'il étouffe… non, ça va vraiment pas mieux… qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

" EVIDEMENT QUE JE NE LES AI PAS EMPOISONNE CRETIN ! oups"

Attends.

Attends, j'ai bien compris ? C'est lui qui les a envoyé ? C'est _lui_ qui les a envoyé ?

**YES !**

« C'est toi qui les as envoyé ? Et les fleurs aussi ? Pourquoi ? »

Hoouuu qu'il est mignon avec les joues toutes roses de gêne…

« SI TU NE LE DEVINES PAS TOUT SEUL, C'EST PAS MOI QUI VAIS TE LE DIRE ! »

Ah, non pas de gêne, de colère…

« J'ai bien une idée, mais… »

« MAIS QUOI ? »

« Mais tu as clairement dis que c'était impossible, donc je ne sais pas. »

« et s ije dhsjfe enti? »

Il est en train de marmonner un truc, mais je comprends rien.

« Euh ? Tu veux répéter parce que j'ai rien compris. »

Hou, la, la, il est vraiment pas commode aujourd'hui.

« Je disais, et si je t'avais menti ? Et si je m'étais menti ? Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? »

Silence.

« Et bien, si c'est vrai, dis le clairement et…et… et prouve le ! »

« Le prouver ? »

Je hoche la tête avec de grands mouvements.

« D'accord. »

Nouveau silence.

…

…

…

« Euh Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je réfléchis ! »

…

…

…

_Cinq minutes plus tard.  
_

« Drago ? »

« Chutt, je réfléchis encore… »

…

…

…

« Ça y est ! Harry, prépare toi, je vais… Harry ? HARRY ? Le saligot, il s'est endormi ! »

En y réfléchissant, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal…

En une minute, je récupère ma baguette et je la dirige vers lui.

Niark, niark, niark, niark, niark…

_"Conscius Domens!"_

Une lueur oranger le traverse et s'arrête au niveau de son cerveau.

"Harry ? Je sais que tu peux m'entendre… tu dois avoir une impression de déjà vu. C'est normal, on va rejouer _la_ scène mignonnette de Blanche-Neige. Tu vois de laquelle je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment que tu vois de laquelle je parle ! Il n'y a QU'UNE SEULE scène mignonnette dans ce conte ! D'ailleurs, excuse moi du peu, mais ce conte moldu est absolument horrible ! La scène du baiser est la seule à être potable….

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

Et il y a aussi le problème des sept nains, QUI pourrait vouloir être amis avec eux ? C'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE. Imagine-toi un peu que Joyeux….

_Dix minutes plus tard_

… prince charmant. Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de ça ? Ah, oui, parce que nous allons rejouer la scène du baiser. Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire. Mais pourquoi allons-nous rejouer cette scène ? C'est simple, parce qu'on l'a complètement raté ! Voilà pourquoi ! On va oublier tout ce que j'ai pu dire pendant la répétition, et on va revivre la scène en vrai, d'accord ?

…

…

Hé, réponds !

…

…

…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Alors, on faire comme si j'avais dis oui dès le départ, et quand tu te réveilleras, pas de pleurs, pas de Drago qui s'en va, ok ? Bien, maintenant, Drago, à toi de jouer ! »

Je me penche vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

C'est la deuxième fois que je l'embrasse et il était à chaque fois endormi… vivement que ça change.

Ses lèvres sont aussi douces que la dernière fois… et en plus elles sont chocolatées… hummm

Il commence à se réveiller. Cool !

Je m'écarte et je le regarde s'étirer…

Allez, dépêche toi ! Je veux un vrai baiser maintenant !

Un avec la langue et où toi aussi tu y mets du tien…

Harry sourit.

Un sourire plein de sommeil… c'est mignon… faut pas lui dire…

« Drago ? Ça y est t'as trouvé comment me le prouver ? »

fin

(1) U+I69 se lit à l'anglaise. Soit YOU+I 69, ou pour les non anglophones toi+moi69


End file.
